


Whisper To Me

by DearUs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Musical Instruments, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearUs/pseuds/DearUs
Summary: Sherlock se remet à la guitare. John tombe un peu plus amoureux chaque jour qui passe.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WHISPER TO ME](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914752) by [chrysanthemumsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrysanthemumsies/pseuds/chrysanthemumsies). 



> Cette histoire n'est pas de moi, c'est une traduction !  
> Elle comporte un total de trois chapitres : j'aurais bientôt terminé de traduire le deuxième, mais je préfère ne pas annoncer de rythme de publication, au risque de ne pas pouvoir m'y tenir entièrement.. x'3
> 
> Aussi, je suis désolée s'il y a des erreurs : je n'ai pas fait relire ce chapitre avant de le publier alors n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous en voyez.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

_Tire of me if you will, my dear_

_I will not tire of you_

_And this is the world as I see it now_

_Turns out that nothing is fair_

_You can leave me if you wish, my love_

_But I'm not going anywhere_

[“10 AM, Gare du Nord” by Keaton Henson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8LluhRTBk9g&t=0s&index=10&list=PLaNcJbgHN9N6A3-VmgPIK7rYS9g1PLQYg)

* * *

C’est un simple fait, non pas un avis ou une quelconque affirmation : Sherlock Holmes est un homme passionné qui ressent les choses avec force, de manière très intense. C’est une chose qu’il nie avec véhémence et prétend qu’il n’en est rien.

John regarde. John le regarde balancer Rosie dans les airs en riant d’un rire aussi clair que l’air frais du matin ; le regarde s’assoupir sur le canapé, tout son corps se détendant, lui donnant un air innocent ; le regarde lorsqu’ils se frôlent et John lui offre un sourire timide, le sourire qu’il reçoit en retour capable de faire s’échouer un millier de navires. Il l’entend pleurer doucement la nuit lorsqu’il croit que personne n’est réveillé, il entend ses cris perçants lorsqu’il a des cauchemars et sa respiration tremblante lorsqu’ils sont sur une scène de crime et que c’est trop. Il le regarde danser la valse pour faire s’endormir un bébé, s’occuper de la santé de John avec des mains douces, fredonner tandis qu’il prépare le dîner dans la cuisine, pourchasse des suspects dans des ruelles tout en s’assurant toujours que John est juste derrière lui.

C’est normal, pense John, que des yeux si doux et si attentionnés masquent les profondeurs d’un océan.

Parfois, lorsque John est très, très chanceux, tard dans la nuit après une affaire ou quand Rosie fait la sieste sur l’une de leurs épaules ou même parfois pendant un petit-déjeuner simple et tranquille, John peut voir une très brève vague.

Les traits de Sherlock Holmes sont impossiblement doux, reflets de son adoration et de sa joie, lorsqu’il laisse tomber le masque, oublie son esprit et laisse parler son cœur.

Ce sont les moments que John préfère.

* * *

Un jour, alors que cela fait quelques semaines qu’il n’y a pas eu d’affaire et que Sherlock commence à faire des manières et à se montrer un peu sec, John suggère qu’ils se rendent à la foire d’antiquités qui se tient à Islington. C’est un événement qui s’étire sur deux semaines, des rangées de tables alignées autour desquelles se pressent les gens, les divers stands proposant nombre d’artefacts intéressants, même pour les plus communs. C’est un matin de septembre plutôt chaud, après tout, un de ces rares jours sans nuages à Londres, avec un soleil qui paraît presque blanc dans le ciel bleu : une journée parfaite pour une balade.

\- Ça pourrait être sympa, lance John tout en essuyant le menton de Rosie avec une serviette.

Elle est assez grande pour tenir elle-même sa cuillère, un petit monstre de dix-huit mois, mais le petit-déjeuner reste encore assez compliqué.

\- Je sais que tu aimes les antiquités, ne jamais savoir quelle babiole et autre tu pourrais trouver dans ce désordre. Il fait beau aujourd’hui. Nous aussi on commence à devenir un peu fou, ici, alors une sortie ça nous ferait tous du bien.

Allongé sur le canapé, Sherlock s’agite, fait pivoter ses hanches sans prévenir et se retrouve à l’envers, ses pieds nus faisant un léger bruit sourd lorsqu’ils se posent sur le mur. Il plisse les yeux.

\- Hm, fit-il.

John sent ses lèvres s’étirer malgré lui.

\- Je t’achèterai une barbe à papa.

Un son approbateur.

\- Eh bien, dans ce cas, dit Sherlock, je vais aller me préparer.

\- Pourquoi s’embêter ? taquine John en désignant d’un geste le pantalon de pyjama et le t-shirt de Sherlock, sa robe de chambre ayant été abandonnée depuis un moment tant il était agité. Tu m’as tout l’air présentable. Enfile juste des chaussures et une écharpe, et tu seras prêt.

Sherlock tourne sur lui-même, se retrouvant debout par terre par on ne sait quel miracle. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, il fait le tour de la table du salon tout en passant son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête, roule en boule le vêtement élimé avant de le balancer en direction de John. Ce dernier aboie un rire, le rattrapant avant qu’il ne lui arrive dans la figure. Le tissu est encore chaud. Rosie babille de joie à côté de lui.

Sherlock fait demi-tour et descend le couloir, les cicatrices pâles sur son dos accrochant la lumière.

\- De quoi ai-je l’air, John ? demande-t-il, joueur.

Magnifique.

\- Tu ressembles à la prochaine victime de la grippe, lance aisément John, habitué par des années d’expérience à masquer tout tremblement dans sa voix.

Le rire de Sherlock résonne dans le salon. John baisse les yeux sur le t-shirt qu’il tient entre ses mains. Il veut le porter à son visage, veut inhaler l’odeur familière qui l’a toujours apaisé, a toujours été pour lui synonyme de « confort » et de « sécurité » durant les années où son état mental ne lui permettait pas de trouver de telles choses. Il veut enfiler le t-shirt et ne jamais le retirer.

Cette envie lui fait peur. John lance rapidement le vêtement de l’autre côté de la pièce comme s’il l’avait brûlé, aussi loin de lui que possible. Satisfait et plus qu’un peu mal à l’aise, il enlève Rosie de sa chaise haute et va pour l’habiller.

Dehors il fait juste un peu trop chaud pour porter des manteaux, la chaleur de l’été refusant de laisser tout à fait place à l’automne qui a pourtant tous les droits. John a sorti la poussette, mais Sherlock a insisté pour qu’il la laisse car, à son âge, Rosie devrait mieux marcher qu’elle ne le fait actuellement. John a répondu que non, que ce n’était que des statistiques et que Rosie était en fait un peu en avance pour son âge, mais Sherlock l’a envoyé balader et donne à présent son index à l’enfant et l’aide patiemment à descendre les marches du perron du 221. Cachant son sourire, John renonce à la poussette et hèle un taxi.

Dans le quartier d’Islingtion, il y a une route piétonne nommée Camden’s Passage qui est au centre de la foire. Elle grouille déjà de monde en cette fin de samedi matin. Comme prévu, Rosie se met à râler à peine deux minutes après avoir quitté le taxi ; de l’autre côté de la rue et dans le passage, elle refuse obstinément de marcher, alors Sherlock la soulève et la place facilement sur ses épaules.

\- Shuh-la ! glousse Rosie.

John tourne la tête de côté et sourit.

\- Ne dis rien, grommelle Sherlock.

Il apparaît rapidement que cette sortie est plus pour Sherlock que pour John et Rosie. Les premières minutes de marche sont un peu ennuyantes, des étals de bijoux tape à l’œil par-ci et des boîtes à thé brillantes par-là, les trésors cachés sont ce que Sherlock préfère dénicher.

\- John, regarde ! s’exclame-t-il, brandissant une pipe en bois de cerisier avec une queue longue et élégante.

Un bateau à la merci des vagues est gravé sur son foyer. John le regarde, un sourire en coin, les yeux plissés.

\- Non, dit-il.

Sherlock ouvre la bouche, et la referme. Ses doigts se resserrent légèrement là où ils enveloppent la jambe de Rosie.

\- Je ne l’utiliserai pas, dit-il doucement, même s’il y a de l’envie dans ses yeux lorsqu’il penche la pipe dans sa main.

Sous peu, sa lèvre inférieure va ressortir dans une expression boudeuse.

Avec un soupir, John s’approche pour étudier lui-même la pipe, remarquant comme le rouge du bois ressort à la lumière du soleil. La gravure est propre et détaillée, le résultat d’une main appliquée et expérimentée.

\- C’est une jolie pipe, admet-il.

Sherlock fait la moue, regarde une dernière fois la pipe avant de la reposer sur l'étalage. Il réajuste Rosie sur ses épaules dans une petite secousse, et repère une table couvertes de douzaines d’animaux en peluche.

\- Oh, Watson, ça te dirait de pratiquer une autopsie sur un éléphant en peluche ? Hm ?

Ils s’éloignent.

John s’apprête à les suivre, mais c’est comme si quelque chose le retenait, le gardait sur place. Il sait _exactement_ ce que c’est. Il soupire encore et retourne auprès du vendeur dont les yeux brillent. Il sort son portefeuille :

\- Combien pour la pipe ?

* * *

Les nuits où John ne parvient pas à garder les yeux fermés, la respiration régulière de sa fille de l’autre côté de la pièce ne l’aide pas à s’endormir. Au lieu de ça, il se retire dans son propre palais mental dont Sherlock ne sait rien.

Il n’a qu’une seule pièce, pas de porte, et une fenêtre qui s’ouvre sur le paysage des landes où ses grands-parents vivaient. A l’intérieur, John a créé une réplique aussi fidèle qu’il le pouvait du salon du 221B. Ce n’est pas parfait, mais il n’utilise pas cette pièce pour stocker des cendres de tabac et/ou certaines températures de fusion, alors ça suffit amplement.

Il n’y a qu’un seul souvenir qu’il entend conserver ici.

Il sent des bras, puissants et chauds, se refermer autour de lui et l’attirer contre un cœur battant. Il sent un souffle à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il sent une main sèche se poser sur sa nuque, ses doigts le retenant et l’attirant plus près, comme s’il pouvait disparaître d’un instant à l’autre. Il entend une respiration irrégulière.

_\- Les choses sont ainsi._

A partir de là, de ce moment pivot dans la vie de John, ça ne fait qu’empirer.

_\- Je suis désolé, marmonne-t-il._

Son front est pressé contre le sternum de Sherlock, et ses mains se retrouvent contre sa large poitrine, le bout de ses doigts s’agrippant à sa robe de chambre. Les larmes n’arrêtent pas de couler.

Sherlock ressert sa prise sur lui.

_\- Non, John, tu n’as pas à –_

John s’écarte, l’interrompant. Les bras de Sherlock se relâchent jusqu’à ce que ses mains soient au creux de ses omoplates. John lève la tête pour croiser son regard, mais les yeux de Sherlock sont clos.

Ses cils sombres sont humides.

 _\- Sherlock,_ dit-il. _Pas ça. Ne… Je suis désolé pour tout. Pour chaque foutue chose. Tu…_

Un accro dans sa respiration.

_\- Je suis tellement, tellement désolé._

Ses yeux ne s’ouvrent pas. John peut sentir sa voix résonner dans sa poitrine, là où ses mains sont toujours posées.

 _\- Rien,_ dit-il, sa voix se brisant. _Tu n’as à t’excuser pour rien._

 _\- Rien ?_ souffle John, incrédule.

Ses mains commencent à monter, monter, monter, et les yeux de Sherlock s’ouvrent de surprise lorsque le bout de ses doigts effleure la coupure derrière son oreille, à moitié cachée par ses cheveux, là où un coup de poing de John a fait craquer la peau. L’autre main de John effleure le dessous de son œil droit, touchant presque ses cils, là où le blanc de son œil est encore rouge. Sherlock arrête de respirer.

 _\- Tout,_ murmure John.

La main sur la joue de Sherlock retombe sur sa poitrine, il touche l’endroit où sa femme a laisser une cicatrice.

\- _Je dois m'excuser pour tout._

Et le masque de Sherlock vole en éclats, si beau et si horrible à la fois, et le nez de John se retrouve contre son cou lorsque ses bras l’attirent à nouveau et se resserrent, ses coudes sur ses épaules et sa poitrine se soulevant de sanglots silencieux. John se laisse faire et entoure la taille de Sherlock de ses bras, murmurant contre sa peau des mots dont il ne pourrait se souvenir même en essayant. Ils sont brisés, John le sait, et ils ne peuvent que se raccrocher l’un à l’autre au travers des vagues et essayer de ne pas se noyer.

Après cela, il n’est pas certain que, lorsque John revient à l’instant présent, il s’endorme ou pleure à en avoir mal aux yeux.

Et pourtant, malgré cela, il prend toujours le pari.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, la paire (et demie) est installée dans un petit café sur Camden’s Passage pour le brunch, à manger des crêpes et des fruits secs. Les lèvres de Sherlock sont bleues à cause de la barbe à papa qu’il a mangée plus tôt et lui a ouvert l’appétit, mais c’est bien trop amusant pour le lui faire remarquer.

\- Globalement une bonne matinée, lance John qui a apporté un sac en tissu qu’il a rempli de tous ses achats.

Il est de très bonne humeur, a le ventre bien rempli mais pas trop non plus. C’est un de ces moments simples, si chaleureux et agréables que John doit faire plus d’un effort pour ne _pas_ sourire.

\- Plutôt, répond Sherlock, jouant avec un puzzle en 3D.

Rosie s’amuse avec un paquet de pailles. Sherlock lève soudain la tête, plissent les yeux en regardant John de cette façon familière, pensive qui devrait être plus troublante qu’elle ne l’est.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as acheté pour moi ?

Mince.

\- Tu vas devoir être plus spécifique.

Sherlock émet un bruit joyeux, met le puzzle de côté de sorte qu’il puisse joindre ses mains.

\- Plusieurs présents ? J’ai vraiment dû être un bon garçon cette année.

John lève les yeux au ciel, pose son menton dans sa main. Sous la table, il tape doucement les pieds de Sherlock avec les siens, ce qui n’est pas compliqué puisqu’ils sont dans un espace restreint.

\- Oui, plusieurs. Comment as-tu su que je t’avais acheté quelque chose ? Je suis assis sur mon portefeuilles et l’angle est légèrement différent, c’est ça ?

Sherlock ricane.

\- Je n’ai plus vraiment besoin de te déduire, affirme-il. Je te connais trop bien. Je peux dire, au moins, que tu n’as rien acheté pour toi. Tu n’irais jamais faire du shopping avec un porte-monnaie plein sans acheter quelque chose pour Rosie et pour moi. C'est évident. En fait, j’irai même jusqu’à dire qu’il y a quelque chose pour Mme Hudson dans ce sac.

\- Evident ? Pourquoi évident ?

\- Parce que, dit-il, ses yeux dans ceux de John et s’attendrissant un peu, de nous deux c’est moi le cerveau. Ce qui fait de toi le cœur, et tu ne laisses jamais passer une occasion de faire quelque chose de gentil pour quelqu’un d’autre. Tu es plus cœur que je ne suis cerveau. C’est pourquoi, « évident ».

Le cœur de John tambourine dans sa poitrine mais, malgré ça, John fait mine d’y penser un moment.

\- Tu viens juste de me traiter encore une fois d’idiot, hein ?

Sherlock grogne en direction du plafond avec un sourire qui le trahit.

\- Bien _sûr_ , c’est la partie sur laquelle tu t’es focalisé ! Je n’insulte pas toujours ton intelligence, tu le sais.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit John, usant de toute sa force pour cacher son sourire.

Il se penche pour fouiller dans le sac.

\- Est-ce que je peux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Oh, pour _l’amour de Dieu_ – qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

Rosie s’agite, alors John sort un jouet téléphone qu’il a acheté à l’un des stands. Au lieu de presser le bouton pour l’allumer, il termine directement dans sa bouche.

\- Je vais te donner les cadeaux que j’ai achetés, puisque tu ne les as pas déduits.

\- Pas la peine. Tu voulais que ce soit une surprise, je préfère attendre et voir si tu peux me surprendre.

John le regarde pendant un long moment, immobile, puis il hoche la tête.

\- D’accord, concède-t-il, et puis il prend son sac sur ses genoux.

Sherlock le regarde, alarmé :

\- John, j’ai dit –

\- Je sais ce que tu as dit, dit-il. Mais tu seras plus surpris si je te les donne juste après avoir accepté de ne pas le faire, non ?

Avant qu’il ne puisse répondre, John dépose un certain nombre de _trucs_ sur la table. La petite boîte de maquillage manque de tomber de la table, mais John la rattrape d’une main rapide.

\- Joyeux noël, anniversaire, halloween, Pâques… tout ça.

\- John, souffle Sherlock, les yeux alertes et un soupçon dépassé, ne serait-ce que pour un très bref instant.

John craint qu’il ne pleure. Mais ensuite, Sherlock cligne des yeux et le voilà de retour dans le présent, il sourit.

\- Est-ce que ce sont des chaussettes Star Wars ? Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça.

\- Retourne-les.

Il s’exécute, ses doigts habiles retournant le tissu. Il émet un son approbateur à la vue de Léonard Nimoy, la main levée pour exécuter le salut vulcain avec « Illogique » écrit en gros caractères rouges.

 _\- Nous y voilà_. Même si ce doit être un genre d'atteinte aux droits d'auteurs.

John hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne dirai rien si toi non plus.

Sherlock pouffe et regarde le reste, le maquillage (pour un déguisement de dernière minute) et une édition élimée datant de 1929 d’ _Henry V_ , de Shakespeare (la seule littérature qu’il a admis apprécier), et ses mains se figent au-dessus d’une boîte bleue rectangulaire. Ses doigts hésitent.

Avant qu’il ne demande, John dit :

\- Oui.

Il étudie John un instant, puis reporte son attention sur la boîte dont il enlève le couvercle. La pipe est là, disposée sur du velours bordeau.

\- Je…, commence-t-il, et il regarde la boîte avec une telle adoration que John se sent presque jaloux.

Peut-être un peu plus que « presque ». Sherlock déglutit de manière audible.

\- Tu l’as achetée.

\- Bien sûr que je l’ai achetée, dit John, tournant la tête pour regarder sa fille mâchouiller son jouet.

En vérité, il ne peut simplement pas faire face à l’émotion pure dans les yeux de Sherlock, pas en plein milieu d’un café à moitié vide à Islington sans s’y être préparé avant.

\- Ça ne devrait pas te surprendre.

\- John, répète Sherlock, secouant la tête. Pourquoi ?

John cale son dos contre le dossier de sa chaise et, lorsqu’il voit le visage de son ami, il souhaite soudain qu’il lui soit possible de passer sa main dans ses cheveux sans que cela ne lui donne l’air d’un amoureux transi. En fait, il n’en mène pas large.

\- Tu… Tu n’as pas l’air de te rendre compte que tu as plus de cœur que moi. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je sois le cerveau, clairement tu as assez de matières grises pour nous deux, c’est juste…

Il se gratte la nuque, gêné.

\- Je suis nul pour ça, tu sais. Tu t’es comporté comme un saint avec tout ce qu’il s’est passé, le bébé qui pleure en plein milieu de la nuit et les couches et tu sais, sincèrement, tu es le meilleur parrain que l’on puisse rêver d’avoir. Je me suis simplement dit… Je devrais te rendre la pareille, c’est tout. Pour être, eh bien, toi.

Pendant un long moment, Sherlock ne fait que fixer la pipe dans ses mains, clignant furieusement des paupières, comme s’il débattait de quelque chose dans cet incroyable esprit qui est le sien. Et puis quelque chose se brise dans son expression, et il repose la boîte pour se frotter le visage de ses mains, les coudes sur la table. John le regarde faire, alarmé, le regarde prendre une inspiration lente et tremblante.

\- Tu devrais me prévenir, dit-il, la voix rauque et étouffée par ses paumes. Quand tu. Fais ça. Quand tu dis ce genre de choses.

Le visage de Sherlock est toujours caché. John est soulagé de ne pas avoir cassé son meilleur ami, et puis il ressent de l’affection, et puis… eh bien, pense-t-il. Quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose d’affreusement familier, même si c’est une chose qu’il n’a jamais ressentie aussi fortement auparavant. Quelque chose dont il connaît probablement le nom, mais à laquelle il n’aurait jamais ne serait-ce que _penser,_ de peur de faire une crise de panique. Il ouvre la bouche comme pour parler, mais se rend ensuite compte qu’il ne sait même pas par où commencer.

Et puis Sherlock relève la tête, les yeux vitreux et légèrement rouges, et la façon dont il regarde John en dit plus que John ne pourrait jamais le faire avec des mots. Ça le terrifie complètement, totalement. Alors John fait ce que tout homme anglais émotionnellement constipé ferait dans ce genre de situation : il blague.

\- Est-ce que tu vas essayer le kit de maquillage ici ? Je ne sais pas si c’est vraiment ta teinte, mais il y a un peu de rouge à lèvres là-dedans et je pense que ça –

Sherlock rit, et John peut dire par le relâchement de ses épaules qu’il est aussi soulagé par le changement de sujet. Ils reportent leur attention sur la table. Il y reste encore quelques petites choses que John a dégottées, et Sherlock repousse la pipe pour étudier une partition.

 _\- ‘Con te partirò’_ pour violon, lit-il à voix haute.

John hausse les épaules.

\- Ce n’est pas un cadeau totalement désintéressé. C’est mon opéra préféré.

\- C’est l’opéra préféré de tout le monde, dit sèchement Sherlock, mais il sourit malgré tout.

Puis il fronce les sourcils.

\- Où l’as-tu eu ?

\- Rosie et moi on est allés dans un petit magasin de musique. Tu étais aux toilettes.

\- Hm.

Il rassemble tous les présents, puis passe son bras sous la table pour se saisir de son propre sac en tissu à moitié plein et les met dedans. Oh, pense John, un peu surpris ; il n’avait même pas remarqué que Sherlock avait lui-même fait quelques achats. John n’est pas très observateur, comme toujours.

Sherlock se racle la gorge.

\- Est-ce qu’on pourra faire un saut à ce magasin sur le chemin ?

\- Bien sûr.

Ils ont déjà payé. John passe son sac sur son épaule puis prend sa fille dans ses bras, la calant sur le côté. Avant qu’ils ne partent, Sherlock pincent les lèvres et fait le tour de la table pour prendre doucement Rosie dans ses propres bras. John le laisse faire. Aucun d’eux ne bouge, et Sherlock se balance d’un pied sur l’autre.

\- John, dit-il, de toute évidence son mot préféré du Moment (en fait, la plupart du temps).

Son regard passe de ses chaussures à la fenêtre et se pose un peu partout, mais lorsqu’il le pose enfin sur le visage de John, il a l’air déterminé.

\- Je… eh bien, merci. Beaucoup.

John sourit, Presque tristement. Doucement, avec précaution, il lève une main pour la poser sur l’épaule de l’autre homme, son pouce sur la peau découverte au niveau de son col. Les yeux de Sherlock s’écarquillent. John ne fait rien d’autre que cela, serre simplement un peu et prend une inspiration comme s’il allait parler, mais ensuite il expire, et son sourire vacille sensiblement alors qu’il sent ses yeux s’ouvrirent horriblement sur quelque chose qu’il ne peut pas nommer. Sa main retombe sur la tête de Rosie, passe doucement dans ses cheveux bouclés, puis John se détourne.

Quelques secondes passent avant qu’il n’entende Sherlock le suivre.

* * *

John se demande s’il a toujours été comme ça. Si Sherlock a été aussi sensible tout ce temps, quand un compliment ou un mot de Rosie pourrait le faire pleurer, si le moment le permettait. Si l’on a toujours pu lire aussi facilement ses émotions sur son visage, ou si John a simplement été si mauvais observateur qu’il n’a rien remarqué.

Il pense à avant la Chute, aux jours où Sherlock était vif et sévère, froid et calculateur, l’air condescendant au possible et capable (sans se faire prier) d’analyser et de découper n’importe quel passant d’un ton incisif. Comme s’il essayait toujours de faire ses preuves. John s’était senti utilisé, ces jours-là, comme s’il était là juste pour passer le temps, mais il s’en fichait. Il se sentait enfin _vivant_. Il se servait de Sherlock comme d’un remplaçant de l’Afghanistan, après tout, alors il aurait été idiot de lui en tenir rigueur, à lui. Ils avaient tous deux un petit quelque chose de mauvais, depuis le début.

Il pense à la piscine. Il pense à Mme Hudson après que ces Américains l’ont attachée. Il pense au toit, à la main tendue de Sherlock et au chagrin évident au téléphone, aux larmes si différentes de tous les déguisements qu’il avait pu porter jusqu’alors.

La vérité est évidente ; bien sûr que Sherlock a toujours été ainsi. Il avait juste incroyablement peur de le montrer. De le montrer à un monde qui n’avait rien fait d’autre que de le condamner pour ses différences, de le montrer à un colocataire qui en avait fait de même. – _Ami ? – Collègue_.

_\- Espèce de machine._

Toutefois, si John se l’admet un jour à lui-même, il sera tellement dégoûté de sa propre personne qu’il ne sera pas capable de dépasser cela.

Il se demande pourquoi Sherlock ne lui en tient jamais rigueur.

* * *

\- Balle ! s’écrie joyeusement Rosie.

\- C’est un banjo, Rosamund, corrige Sherlock.

Il plisse les yeux pour lire l’étiquette des cordes de violon qu’il tient dans son autre main. Tout ce qui a une forme vaguement ronde est une balle dans le livre de Rosie. John se glisse derrière eux, dépose un baiser sur la tête de sa fille et jette un œil à l’intérieur de la boîte que Sherlock a à la main avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Je ne t’entends plus trop jouer ces derniers temps, dit-il.

\- Alors la partition n’était pas une de tes plus brillantes idées, rétorque Sherlock tout en penchant la tête vers John et en lui souriant, adoucissant ses propos.

Il y a une seconde de silence avant qu’il ne poursuive.

\- Je ne joue pas à l’appartement. Pas récemment, du moins.

John s’apprête à lui demander pourquoi, mais il se souvient. Sherrinford. Eurus. Sherlock s’absente pratiquement toute la journée de temps à autre, des absences dont John connaît déjà les raisons et sur lesquelles il ne veut pas s’attarder. Entendre Sherlock jouer lui manque, mais il ne serait pas surpris si le violon avait quelques mauvaises connotations à présent. Il se réprimande mentalement pour avoir acheté la partition. Au lieu de trop y réfléchir, il acquiesce et retourne étudier les instruments en bois sur le présentoir.

Sherlock se racle la gorge et repose la boîte sur l’étagère.

\- Ils n’ont pas la marque que je préfère, ici, dit-il tandis qu’il fait passer Rosie sur son autre hanche.

Il baisse les yeux sur son visage, sa déduction douce et faite sans effort :

\- Je crois que c’est presque l’heure de la sieste, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Non, proteste Rosie, mais elle n’y met pas tout son cœur.

Sherlock rit et fait signe de la tête au gérant de la boutique avant de faire demi-tour, John sur ses talons.

Et puis il se fige.

Devant lui, calée derrière la porte et avec une fine couche de poussière recouvrant ses cordes, une guitare acoustique.

\- Sherlock ? demande John, inquiet.

Il contourne son ami pour étudier son visage. Les yeux pales de Sherlock sont écarquillés, fixes, et le poux dans le creux de sa gorge est la seule chose indiquant qu’il est toujours vivant. Il fixe l’instrument du regard comme si c’est un trésor qu’il a passé sa vie à chercher, ou un membre de la famille qu’il n’a pas vu depuis très longtemps (mauvaise analogie, ne faites pas attention). Ses lèvres sont légèrement entrouvertes. John agite une main devant son visage mais, comme il le sait d’expérience, même les pupilles de l’homme ne donnent aucun signe que cela aie été vu.

\- Est-ce que votre ami va bien ? demande le gérant de la boutique, un homme âgé dont les cheveux lui arrivent à la taille.

John va pour répondre mais, au lieu de ça, pince les lèvres en un semblant de sourire, hoche vaguement la tête pour le rassurer, et reporte son attention sur Sherlock. Il n’est pas certain de ce qu’il doit faire. Il prend sa fille qui ne s’est rendue compte de rien des bras de Sherlock, c’est la moindre des choses qu’il puisse faire, au cas où l’absence mentale ne finisse par tendre vers quelque chose de pire.

Sherlock met quelques instants à se rendre compte que ses bras sont repliés sur du vide mais, lorsque cela arrive, il revient soudainement au présent et inspire brusquement. Il regarde silencieusement ses bras, puis les bras de John, et ses yeux sont complètement perdus.

\- Je…

\- Ça va ? demande John, inspectant le visage de Sherlock. On t’a perdu pendant une minute.

\- Pensais, murmure Sherlock, fronçant les sourcils.

Il tend la main pour toucher le dos de Rosie, comme si le contact lui donnait de la force. Il prend une profonde inspiration, expire.

\- Une chose à laquelle je n’avais plus pensé depuis des années. De nombreuses années. Je…

Ses lèvres prennent une courbe douce-amère.

\- J’en jouais.

John cligne des yeux.

\- Tu jouais de la guitare ?

Pour une fois, Sherlock ne fait aucun commentaire sur la répétition de John.

\- Ce fut bref. C’était au lycée, quand j’avais dix-huit ans, et ça a retenu mon attention tout un été. C’est la même marque, peut-être même le même modèle. La voir… ça m’a pris par surprise.

John imagine Sherlock produire un son clair avec un violon appuyé sur son épaule, la musique l’emportant, le rendant à la fois charmant et en même temps curieusement différent, passionné et fort et élégant. John ne l’aurait jamais imaginé jouer d’une chose aussi banale et chaleureuse qu’une guitare, et il n’est même pas certain de pouvoir vraiment se le représenter s’il essaie.

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment ton genre, dit-il avec précaution.

\- Non, répond rapidement Sherlock en secouant la tête, plus pour s’éclaircir les idées qu’autre chose.

Il a un petit rire tout en souffle.

\- J’essayais d’impressionner quelqu’un.

Avant que John ne puisse commenter _ça_ , le gérant de la boutique s’approche.

\- Ça ne manque jamais d’impressionner les filles, glousse-t-il, et puis il s’arrête pour étudier l’homme plus grand du coin de l’œil.

« Ou les gars » ne dit-il pas mais implique néanmoins.

Sherlock ricane et dit :

\- Ça a bel et bien fait l’affaire.

John en est horrifié.

\- Une Alvarez 5029, en bois de frêne, explique l’homme, comme si John ne venait pas d’avoir le choc de sa vie.

 _« Les relations amoureuses, même si ce sont des expériences gratifiantes pour les autres… »_ résonne dans sa tête, et il se rend compte dans un sursaut que ce n’était pas une affirmation métaphorique. Sherlock parlait par _expérience_.

\- C’est une merveille, et elle est exposée ici depuis bien trop longtemps. Vous êtes intéressé ?

Sherlock lance un regard à Rosie, en train de s’endormir sur l’épaule de John. Ses lèvres se retroussent.

\- Non, pas aujourd’hui. Je suis sûr que je ne parviendrai même pas à produire un son décent, si l’on me donnait la chance de jouer.

\- C’est pour ça qu’il faut pratiquer !

Ils discutent un moment. John essaie d’arrêter de penser à Sherlock amoureux, de l’imaginer apprendre maladroitement à jouer pour une personne qu’il ne voit pas perchée sur son lit, de l’imaginer bafouillant et rougissant et trébuchant sur ses propres pieds et tendant la main pour prendre celle de quelqu’un d’autre dans la sienne. Essaie d’arrêter de penser à des nuits intimes dans la pénombre, à des sorties au cinéma, à des rires joueurs et des caresses. Essaie d’arrêter de l’imaginer attirant un autre contre sa poitrine et laisser une autre personne l’attirer en retour, et d’arrêter de penser à lui comme aimant de tout son cœur, avec une passion qu’il a refoulée ces vingt dernières années. John essaie d’arrêter de penser à tout ça. Il échoue totalement, à la surprise de personne.

\- John ? demande Sherlock, leur regard se rencontrant. Es-tu prêt à partir ?

Il a décidé de ne pas l’acheter. Le gérant de la boutique l’a pris avec humour, les a salués de la main en promettant de la garder au chaud jusqu’à ce que Sherlock décide de revenir pour elle. A présent, l’homme est de retour derrière son comptoir, à polir la cloche d’un cor d’harmonie avec des mouvements prudents, précis. John le fixe du regard jusqu’à ce qu’il se rende compte que Sherlock lui a posé une question.

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, et puis il acquiesce, une fois. Sherlock plisse les yeux.

\- Oui, dit-il. Je suis prêt.

* * *

Rosie dort tout le long du trajet en voiture, et Sherlock regarde. John peut sentir ses yeux sur sa joue comme si c’était quelque chose de physique, et il refuse obstinément de le lui faire remarquer ou, que dieu lui pardonne, de croiser son regard. L’air est lourd de choses non dites, et la tête de John est remplie à ras bord de questions qu’il ne prononce pas.

Lorsqu’ils arrivent au 221B, Rosie se réveille tout juste de sa sieste, alors John change sa couche et la place dans son jouet préféré, un siège entouré d’une variété de choses et d’autres où elle peut sauter et faire des tours pour s’amuser. C’est devenu un élément permanent, coloré du salon. Sherlock va finir par faire un trou dans le tapis à force de faire des allers-retours, l’expression de son visage indéchiffrable, et John s’assoie simplement dans son fauteuil et attend.

Il n’attend pas longtemps.

\- Oh, vas-y, soupire finalement Sherlock, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil opposé et faisant un geste de la main.

Le léger agacement que l’on peut lire sur ses traits est étrangement réconfortant.

John ne fait pas comme si de rien n’était. Il cite, sur le ton de la conversation :

\- « Ça a bel et bien fait l’affaire ».

Le soupir de Sherlock est exagéré.

\- Oui, John. Lorsque j’étais adolescent, et que mes hormones avaient atteint des sommets, je me suis engagé dans une… romance frivole.

John acquiesce, baisse les yeux sur son jean.

\- Pour être sûr, dit-il doucement tandis que son esprit lui envoie des signaux de danger (en vain), c’était avec…

Un moment.

\- Avec quoi, John ? demande Sherlock d’une voix suspicieuse. Utilise tes mots.

\- Oui, bon. C’était avec une femme, ou un autre homme ?

Silence. Lorsque John relève les yeux pour croiser le regard de Sherlock, il est surpris de lire de la déception dans les yeux de l’autre homme. Il y a aussi une sorte de confusion, comme s’il venait tout juste de voir un troisième bras lui pousser de manière spontanée.

\- Tu es sérieux, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, comment _je_ suis censé savoir ? demande John en agitant vaguement les mains dans la direction de Sherlock. Tu… La première fois qu’on s’est rencontrés, tu m’as dit que les femmes n’étaient pas ta tasse de thé. Mais, ensuite, tu as sauvé Irène en faisant dieu sait quoi, tu as passé des _semaines_ avec Janine, et…

Il laisse la fin de sa phrase en suspens lorsque Sherlock laisse sa tête tomber dans ses mains, pressant les paumes sur ses yeux. Il émet un son affligé.

\- Je ne vais pas t’appeler un idiot devant ta fille, dit-il, les dents serrées, de toute évidence plus irrité envers John qu’il ne l’a été depuis des mois. Alors je vais simplement le penser très, très fort, dans l’espoir que tu l’entendes par télépathie.

Ladite fille les regarde de ses grands yeux insouciants, comme s’ils étaient tous deux sur un écran télé. John ignore l’insulte et se passe la langue sur les lèvres, essayant de faire valoir son argument.

\- Sherlock, juste, tu es mon meilleur –

\- Ça ne m’oblige en rien à –

\- Tu peux _tout_ déduire de moi, et pourtant tu ne m’as jamais dit –

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Le sujet ne s’est jamais –

\- On l’a abordé _plusieurs_ fois –

_\- Pourquoi est-ce important ?_

John s’arrête et prend une brusque inspiration.

\- Quoi ?

La confusion est tout ce dont Sherlock a besoin pour donner le dernier coup, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs et se penchant en avant d’un geste qui rappelle étrangement un prédateur. Il énonce :

\- Pourquoi. Est-ce. Important.

Il sourit presque, mais il n’y a aucune trace d’humour. Il rappelle beaucoup à John l’homme qu’il a rencontré à St Bart.

\- Tu sembles avoir une obsession pour ma vie privée, emphase sur la sexualité, et tu tournes toujours autour du pot avec une agression passive et une jalousie à peine voilée. Jalousie, pour quoi ? Heureux que tu te le demandes, parce que je n’en ai absolument aucune idée, vu que tu passes chaque moment éveillé à assurer le monde que « John Watson n’est _pas_ gay » !

Il prononce ces derniers mots en faisant de grands gestes, se lève brusquement pour contourner tout le désordre et se dirige vers la porte. John le suit presque, sauf que son corps ne veut pas bouger et il ne peut même pas penser à ce qu’il ferait s’il le rattrapait. Sa respiration est saccadée.

\- Alors, continue Sherlock, même après t’avoir assuré un nombre incalculable de fois que Janine était pour une enquête et qu’il ne s’est absolument rien passé avec la Femme, et le fait que tu me harcèles _encore_ à ce sujet des _années_ après, j’en ai assez.

Il s’arrête près du porte-manteaux, soudainement, complètement abattu, et se pince l’arête du nez.

\- John, dit-il, fatigué. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de savoir ?

Aucune réponse immédiate ne se fait entendre alors il pousse un soupir et va pour se saisir de la poignée de la porte, dans l’intention de parcourir sans but les rues de Londres jusqu’à ce que ses jambes ne puissent plus le maintenir debout, sans doute.

Les mots de John les surprennent tous les deux.

\- C’est… important, dit-il doucement, ses poings se serrant et se desserrant sur ses cuisses.

Il se sent comme blessé par les accusations rapides et vives de Sherlock, si familières et bien plus blessantes qu’il ne s’en souvient, et c’est juste ça de trop.

\- C’est vraiment important, c’est… quelque chose que j’ai besoin de savoir. Il y a une raison. Je ne… Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, pas encore. Pas exactement. Pas avant que je n’en sois sûr moi-même.

Il lève les yeux sur la porte d’entrée, son cœur tambourinant si fort qu’il pourrait s’évanouir.

Une vague d’anxiété le submerge.

\- D’accord ?

Les lèvres de Sherlock sont pincées, ses sourcils froncés par la frustration, mais il se détend juste un tout petit peu. Il cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois.

\- Okay, répond-t-il simplement.

John relâche sa respiration, il n’avait même pas conscience de la retenir, puis il se passe une main sur le visage.

\- Retourne à la boutique, dit-il. Si tu veux, je veux dire. Achète la guitare. Je… J’aimerais t’entendre jouer. Vraiment. Et je pense que tu aimerais rejouer, aussi. La façon dont tu l’as regardée…

Il secoue la tête.

\- Tu ne pourras pas te le pardonner si tu décides d’y aller demain et qu’elle n’est plus là.

Sherlock se mord l’intérieur de la joue, un tic nerveux qu’il a pris.

\- Il faut bien que tu aies raison de temps en temps, répond-t-il finalement.

John a un petit rire. Ils partagent un sourire, tous deux désolé, avant de tourner la tête en même temps pour briser le contact visuel. Sherlock se racle la gorge de manière prononcée avant de partir.

\- Il s’appelait Benjamin, dit-il, la tête tournée. Et il aimait chanter.

La porte s’ouvre et se ferme, et, peu de temps après, la porte d’entrée en fait de même. Le silence est assourdissant alors John tire l’Union Jack de derrière lui et crie dedans. Rosie glousse, amusée.

* * *

Contrairement à ce que l’on pourrait penser, John Watson sait ce que c’est que d’être amoureux d’un homme.

Même si, pour être honnête, John s’est lui-même construit cette « réputation » à force de nier constamment toute chose qui n’est pas strictement hétérosexuelle. Sherlock, au moins, avait raison à ce sujet. Ella Thompson disait que c’était dû à la honte intériorisée du foyer où il avait grandi, après qu’il a assisté au coming out de Harry. Ella disait aussi qu’il devait sortir de sa zone de confort, pour laisser derrière lui les idées préconçues avec lesquelles son père l’avait assommé et, oh, qu’il devait essayer de se rendre dans un endroit dont le cadre était distinctement homosexuel, pour voir si cela l’attirait.

Alors John avait aussitôt changé de psy et puis il avait failli mourir. Peut-être que c’était le destin que lui disait de se reprendre en main.

John Watson était tombé amoureux deux fois avant, de toute sa vie ; une fois, d'une femme parfaitement normale qui l’avait sorti des cendres dans lesquelles elle l’avait trouvé, et puis elle s’était (bien sûr) révélée être une dangereuse assassin et s’était faite tuer.

L'autre fois, c’était d'un homme nommé James Sholto.

C’était un amour innocent, né de longues nuits passées à parler sous le ciel étoilé du désert, leurs doigts se frôlant avec des sourires chastes. C’était l’esprit qui attirait, c’était voir une autre personne pour son âme et même ses côtés fragiles, brisés, et puis se rendre compte qu’on en veut _plus_. C’était la chose la plus étrange, la plus merveilleuse. Il n’était pas attiré par lui comme il l’était par une femme ; il n’y avait pas de baisers possessifs, ou un désir ardent qu’il pouvait à peine contrôler. Non, il voulait connaître James comme il n’avait jamais connu personne, et il prendrait autant que possible en retour, même si cela signifiait fantasmer sur des nuits chaudes passées sous une tente à peine assez grande pour deux, passer des heures et des heures à se perdre l’un dans l’autre.

Il ne s’était jamais rien passé. Rien _n’aurait_ jamais pu se passer. Ce n’était pas exactement le meilleur environnement pour une relation, surtout entre deux officiers de haut rang. Rien n’aurait pu se passer par la suite, non plus, parce que James avait presque explosé et avait été accusé de la mort de douzaines de personnes, et un mois plus tard John avait reçu une balle dans l’épaule, et le destin avait décidé que, quoi que _ce_ fut, ce n’était pas écrit pour eux dans les étoiles. Et puis ils avaient tous deux définitivement, irrévocablement, tout fichu en l’air.

John Watson était tombé amoureux deux fois avant, de toute sa vie. Et chaque fois avait été un désastre.

Son esprit essaie toujours d’ajouter une astérisque avec un (3X) noté en bas, mais il fait comme s’il ne l’entendait pas.


	2. Chapter 2

_Caught up in circles_

_Confusion is nothing new_

_Flashback, warm nights_

_Almost left behind_

_Suitcases of memories,_

_Time after…_

[“Time After Time” by Cyndi Lauper](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yKwYaq5Kf4&index=6&list=PLaNcJbgHN9N6A3-VmgPIK7rYS9g1PLQYg)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Sherlock prépare le petit-déjeuner. Il fait ça après les disputes, il utilise souvent ça comme moyen de s’excuser ; ce qui fait que John se sent encore plus coupable. La veille, Sherlock n’a fait que se défendre face à un bombardement de questions, il est impossible de lui en vouloir. John se promet d’acheter le dîner de ce soir.

Sherlock tourne la tête et montre la table à John d’un hochement, là où du thé infuse déjà, et il y a de la compote sur la chaise haute. John installe Rosie, lui met une bavette et lui donne une cuillère puis la laisse se débrouiller.

\- Merci, dit-il.

Sherlock fait un bruit de gorge en réponse.

Quand Sherlock prépare le petit-déjeuner, soit c’est bon, soit c’est horrible (John repense à l’incident du roulé à la cannelle avec un froncement de sourcils), mais les œufs ont l’air délicieux et il n’y a aucune trace de produit chimique (ou de terre), alors il se lance. Il s’assoit à table, prend une gorgée de thé et ouvre le journal.

\- Alors, commence doucement Sherlock.

John lève les yeux pour voir Sherlock toujours face à la cuisinière.

\- Alors, répond-t-il.

\- Est-ce que tu as…

Sherlock se racle la gorge.

\- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

John cligne des yeux, surpris. A-t-il quelque chose à dire ? Cela fait des semaines qu’il n’y a pas eu d’affaire, et le dimanche ne fait pas partie des quelques jours où il travaille à la clinique. Il n’a pas accidentellement détruit une des chemises hors de prix de Sherlock en faisant la lessive, pas récemment.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier ? essaie-t-il.

Sherlock se retourne, sa robe de chambre tombe presque d’une de ses épaules et ses cheveux sont en désordre et il a une cuillère en bois à la main, son autre main cachée dans une manique. C’est bien plus adorable que ça ne devrait l’être.

\- Non, non, pas ça, dit-il rapidement.

Il pointe vaguement la cuillère dans la direction de John, comme on brandit une épée.

\- Tu… Tu as dit qu’il y avait. Hmm. Des choses. Auxquelles tu avais besoin de réfléchir. Avant de pouvoir m’en parler. As-tu… ?

John jure en silence.

\- Ça.

Il peut sentir ses oreilles rougir, et il prie pour que Sherlock ne puisse pas le voir à cette distance.

\- Non. Pas encore. Je… te tiendrai au courant.

Il grimace à ses propres mots.

Sherlock acquiesce, d’un air décontracté qui a presque l’air forcé, et se tourne à nouveau vers la cuisinière. John cache son visage derrière son journal, et voit que Rosie a mis de la compote partout, sauf dans sa bouche.

Il aimerait effacer la conversation de son esprit.

\- Ces choses…, commence à nouveau Sherlock, amenant John à baisser une nouvelle fois son journal avec un grognement étouffé.

Sherlock est de nouveau face à lui, les pommettes rosies, mais ça pourrait tout aussi bien être dû à la chaleur de la cuisinière. Il fixe son regard sur un point plus proche du plafond que de la table.

\- Y-a-t-il… En fait, dirais-tu qu’elles ont rapport à un sujet spécifique ?

\- J’imagine, répond doucement John. Je suppose que tu verras lorsque le temps viendras, hmm ?

\- Oui, oui, acquiesce Sherlock, se retournant pour en revenir à ses œufs.

John rouvre le journal d’un coup sec et essaie de se concentrer sur la rubrique Affaires, même s’il n’a absolument aucun intérêt pour les stocks et les investissements qu’il peut bien y avoir dans le monde. Lorsque Sherlock reprend la parole, ça ne le surprend pas vraiment.

\- Es-tu-

John repousse le journal avec un soupir, entrelace ses doigts et le dévisage.

\- Est-ce que je suis quoi, Sherlock ?

Sherlock le regarde un instant, et se détourne lentement.

\- Peu importe.

John émet un son, mi grognement, mi rire, et se penche pour aider Rosie avec son petit-déjeuner.

* * *

La guitare que Sherlock a achetée est belle, vraiment, même aux yeux d’une personne pour laquelle elle n’a que peu d’intérêt. Elle est actuellement posée contre la fenêtre de gauche, en miroir avec le violon posé dans l’angle à droite, et la lumière du milieu de matinée éclaire la poussière dans l’air qui se pose sur le vernis brillant. Le bois a des reflets rouges, juste entre le clair et le foncé, et il est plein de nœuds, comme s’il avait été directement sculpté dans le tronc de l’arbre. John fait glisser sa main sur la première corde, pas assez fort pour produire un son mais assez pour la faire plier légèrement.

Molly vient juste de passer chercher Rosie pour une de ces balades au parc du dimanche matin et Sherlock a proposé d’aider à installer Rosie dans son landau. Leur amitié, bien que brisée (c’est compréhensible) après les événements qui se sont produits il y a quelques mois, a été ravivée avec une certaine facilité une fois les choses arrangées. Le fait que Rosie se soit tenue entre eux deux, comme un gage de réconciliation, a définitivement aidé, et ni lui ni sa fille ne leur en tiennent rigueur.

Des pas se font entendre dans l’escalier, et John ramène sa main le long de son corps, comme brûlé. Lorsque Sherlock rentre, un peu essoufflé, il lui lance un regard et le coin de ses lèvres remonte.

\- Est-ce que tu aimerais en jouer ?

\- Non, répond sincèrement John.

Il se penche pour regarder par la fenêtre, là où Molly et Rosie traversent la rue.

\- Indolore ?

\- Presque.

\- Hm.

John se décale sur le côté pour se percher sur le bureau, regarde l’appartement ; sans sa fille, il a l’air bien trop grand et bien trop vide. Il passe les jointures de ses doigts sur le dessus du bureau et reporte son regard sur Sherlock.

\- Mais j’aimerais t’entendre jouer.

Il est évident que Sherlock a envie de refuser, un certain nombre d’excuses semblent lui traverser l’esprit, mais il se mord la lèvre et avance jusqu’à la fenêtre. Il hésite un peu avant de prendre la guitare et de se tourner vers son fauteuil. John le suit. Une fois qu’ils sont tous deux installés, les mains de Sherlock passent au-dessus de l’instrument, comme s’il n’en avait jamais touché un auparavant et n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il devait faire.

\- Ça fait… longtemps que je n’ai pas pratiqué, dit-il bizarrement.

John fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu n’en as pas encore joué ?

\- Juste quelques notes à la boutique, contre ma volonté.

Il sort un médiator de nulle part et le fait glisser doucement le long des cordes.

\- G majeur, murmure-t-il.

\- Si tu arrives à jouer cette chanson de La Reine de neiges, Rosie sera ta meilleure amie.

\- Libérée Délivrée ? demande Sherlock, puis il grimace. Je hais le fait même de connaître son nom.

John ricane, étire ses jambes et croise une cheville sur l’autre.

\- Je suis certain que tu pourrais la réciter mot pour mot, vu le nombre de fois où elle t’a torturé en te la faisant écouter.

\- Tu pourrais prendre la relève, de temps en temps, murmure-t-il sombrement.

\- Je m’occupe des couches, toi tu gères La Reine des neiges, dit John, agitant un doigt dans sa direction. C’est notre accord.

Sherlock souffle et fait sonner les cordes plus fort.

Ils ont l’air d’un couple marié, se rend brusquement compte John. Ça efface le sourire de sur son visage, mais Sherlock ne le remarque pas, la tête baissée pour regarder ses doigts se poser au bon endroit. John sent son cœur se serrer, douloureusement. Cela devrait être plus doux-amer que ça ne l’est, devrait lui rappeler la domesticité qu’il y avait entre sa défunte femme et lui, de manière plus frappante. Ce n’est pas le cas. C’est comme ça depuis des mois, après tout ; la seule différence c’est qu’il a mis longtemps à s’en rendre compte. De la chaleur envahie son abdomen, comme une carafe pleine de rayons de soleil qui se renverse sur lui.

« _Il y a une raison. Je ne… Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, pas encore. Pas exactement. Pas avant que je n’en sois sûr moi-même._ »

John déglutie.

\- Une chanson sauvegardée quelque part dans ce cerveau ? dit-il pour changer de sujet. Quelque chose que je reconnaîtrais ?

Sherlock ne devine pas les pensées de John, pour une fois.

\- Non, répond-t-il.

Et puis il penche immédiatement la tête sur le côté et dit :

\- Enfin, peut-être.

Il commence à gratter les cordes, son genou se levant et s’abaissant au rythme d’un métronome invisible. C’est un peu grossier, mais une guitare peut faire aller avec n’importe quel son, contrairement au violon. Ses doigts sur la frette sont, franchement, captivants. Les sons ne sont plus basiques, ils sont plus personnels et évocateurs, enveloppés d’un sentiment qui n’est pas familier, forts sans aucune note spécifique indiquant une mélodie. Ses lèvres sont pincées, ses yeux joyeux, comme s’il essayait de cacher un sourire. Faussement modeste. John prend bien trop de temps pour reconnaître la musique.

\- La première chanson que tu me joues, assène-t-il, et c’est Wonderwall. Fantastique. En quelle année je suis ?

Sherlock éclate de rire.

\- Je plaide coupable, plaisante-t-il, en continuant à jouer. C’était pendant l’été 95, et MTV était très influençable.

Il essaie de pincer une corde et grimace au résultat.

\- J’étais à l’école de médecine en 95, se remémore John.

\- Déployé en 2001, murmure Sherlock, et puis il rougit. Je n’ai pas, er, violé ta vie privée ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, bien entendu. Simple déduction.

John lève les yeux au ciel devant l’évidence.

\- Je te connais, et je connais ton frère. Il y a une dossier sur moi caché quelque part dans l’une de ces étagères, j’en suis conscient, et je n’en ai plus rien à faire depuis longtemps.

\- Derrière le frigo, corrige Sherlock.

\- Comme je _disais_ , dit John, ignorant volontairement l’information, j’étais à l’école de médecine, tu étais en dernière année de lycée, je suppose. Je ne faisais que me demander, c’est tout. Si on s’était rencontrés à ce moment-là.

Le son de la guitare se fait plus doux, les pincements remplacés par la douce caresse du bout des doigts. Sherlock étudie John.

\- Tu étais plus agressif, décide-t-il, tout en étant aussi plus insouciant, plus adepte à laisser le monde tourner autour de toi. Une combinaison étonnante. A l’époque, j’étais plus insupportable que je ne le suis déjà. Une rencontre se serait soldée soit en une curieuse amitié, soit en un nez en sang pour moi.

John aime à penser que ça aurait été la première option, mais il n’en est pas si sûr.

\- Tu n’es pas insupportable, dit-il plutôt. Je suis toujours là, après tout. Je _veux_ être là. Avec toi.

 _Après des années à s’être obstiné à m’éloigner,_ pense-t-il, mais Sherlock incline seulement la tête.

\- C’est probablement le plus gentil compliment que tu m’aies fait, dit-il un petit sourire recourbant ses lèvres.

Ce qui est le plus triste, c’est qu’il dit sûrement vrai.

John soupire.

\- Ça veut simplement dire que je vais devoir essayer plus fort, alors, hein ?

* * *

Rosamund a le nez et les oreilles de Mary, merci mon dieu. C’est dur à dire à cet âge, mais elle a l’air d’avoir plus ou moins la même physionomie que John, petite et trapue, et des cils épais entourent des yeux bleu foncé, exactement la même couleur que les siens. Curieusement, d’une manière impossible, incroyable, elle a un léger arc de cupidon qui rappelle celui de Sherlock, ainsi qu’un grain de beauté dans le cou au même endroit que lui. Quand John l’embrasse sur le front, les boucles fines qui lui chatouillent le nez sont bien trop semblables à celles qu’il voit sur une autre personne beaucoup plus grande, et elles sont aussi d’une couleur bien différente. Il est vraiment reconnaissant envers son esprit de chercher ces similarités, plutôt que de pleurer sa défunte femme, et il n’est pas surpris non plus. Il a passé huit ans à trouver un peu de Sherlock dans tout ce qu’il voit ; il n’est pas prêt d’arrêter.

* * *

Les semaines passent, toutes semblables dans leur monotonie. La seule différence notable c’est que, au lieu du son du violon, c’est celui, apaisant, de la guitare acoustique qui emplie les nuits blanches et monte l’escalier, doux et fluide comme l’eau d’une rivière. Sherlock ne chante jamais. « _Il s’appelait Benjamin, et il aimait chanter_ », se souvient John, et il comprend que c’est un sujet qu’il vaut mieux ne pas aborder.

Un mois s’est presque écoulé depuis leur dernière affaire (la dernière qui valait le coup). L’air dans l’appartement est… tendu. Mais familier. _Ce_ Sherlock- _là_ , après tout, John a des années d’expérience avec lui.

Même une brocante ne pourrait pas les sauver à présent. Ils s’ennuient assez pour que seules les disputes (John) et les expériences explosives (bien sûr) soient leurs seules sources de distraction. Rosie a remarqué la tension et a décidé de réveiller John en criant à deux heures du matin, chacun de ces quatre derniers jours. Les promenades quotidiennes sont la seule chose qui lui permette de rester sain d’esprit, et Sherlock est à _ça_ de répondre aux messages intitulés « compagnon infidèle » qui s’accumulent dans sa boîte mail. Une distraction est requise. Vraiment.

Heureusement, un matin à la mi-octobre, le portable de Sherlock s’allume et une sonnerie familière se fait entendre. Il met immédiatement le haut-parleur et lâche, sans ménagement, l’appareil sur les genoux de John.

\- J’ai quelque chose pour vous deux, dit Lestrade, sa voix grésillant. Désolé Sherlock, je sais que les tueurs en série ont décidé de prendre des vacances ces derniers temps. Avec un peu de chance, ça, ça fera contrepoids dans la balance.

Dans un monde normal, un détective-inspecteur ne s’excuserait pas du manque de meurtres recensés dans le Grand Londres. Là, Sherlock vibre d’excitation et incite seulement Lestrade à poursuivre.

\- On a trouvé un corps sur la rive sud du réservoir Brent, il était là depuis un moment déjà et n’est pas dans un très bon état. On n’arrive à rien ici. Quand pouvez-vous être là ?

Sherlock aboie presque une réponse, mais il s’arrête. Il jette un coup d’œil à John, puis à Rosie, là où elle fait des tours avec son trotteur : il semble se dégonfler, a l’air complètement perdu et se mord la lèvre comme s’il essayait de se l’enlever. Il hésite. Avec un soupir, John enlève le haut-parleur et colle le téléphone à son oreille pour parler à Lestrade :

\- Il sera là dans 15 minutes, dit-il, repoussant les mains de Sherlock lorsqu’il tente de s’emparer du portable. Oui, d’accord, Greg. Oui. Je – non, je suis de garde d’enfant. Très bien. Merci, il arrive bientôt.

Il raccroche et lance le téléphone à la poitrine de l’autre homme.

\- Je vais bien, Sherlock. Je n’ai pas besoin d’enquêter sur _toutes_ les affaires, honnêtement.

\- Bien sûr, grommelle Sherlock en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

Il se lève, se met face au miroir qui lui renvoie son reflet au-dessus de la cheminée et arrange ses vêtements, comme s’il n’avait pas déjà l’air impeccable (c’est agaçant).

\- Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à Mme Hudson de garder Rosie ? Elle a clairement dit qu’elle était toujours disponible.

John lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Juste parce qu’elle a dit « n’importe quand », ça ne veut pas dire que je peux lui confier ma fille sans lui en parler avant. C’est la moindre des choses.

Sherlock plisse les yeux devant son reflet.

\- Compromis.

\- Pardon ?

Il fait demi-tour, passe sur et par-dessus son fauteuil pour se rendre dans la cuisine.

\- Compromis, répète-t-il, plus fort, tout en inspectant ce qu’il y a sur la table jusqu’à trouver sa loupe de poche. Tu aimes ce genre de choses. Tu as prouvé à de nombreuses reprises que tu es un atout sur une scène de crime, assez pour que je puisse admettre que l’on travaille mieux à deux que lorsque je suis seul. Si je ne viens pas à bout de l’enquête d’ici une heure, _alors_ te joindras-tu à moi ? Je suis certain que Mme Hudson aura été prévenue assez longtemps à l’avance d’ici-là.

John lève les yeux au ciel, mais Sherlock ne lui accorde même pas un regard, trépignant déjà comme si c’était noël.

\- Sherlock-

\- Je vais dire à Mme Hudson de se préparer.

\- Tu es une menace, grommelle John, mais Sherlock lui fait seulement un clin d’œil et attrape son manteau, le passe sur ses épaules comme une grande cape tout en passant la porte d’entrée.

Ses pas résonnent dans l’escalier, comme s’il descendait les marches trois par trois. John doit se souvenir que son colocataire est seulement un _tout petit peu_ plus mature que ne l’est Rosie. Il ne s’attend pas à recevoir de texto, vraiment ; Sherlock a résolu un bon nombre d’affaires sans son aide auparavant, et il semble être au meilleur de sa forme aujourd’hui, plein de l’énergie qu’il n’a pas pu dépenser au cours des derniers mois d’inactivité. John se prépare à passer une soirée tranquille.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, son portable vibre.

« Victime tuée par empoisonnement au gaz. Couverte d’une fine couche de chlore concentré. Etudiant, Lestrade a trouvé un profil qui correspond : une personne disparue il y a plusieurs semaines. J’ai trouvé son ancien appartement. Tu viens ?

SH »

John soupire, mais il soulève déjà Rosie et enfile ses chaussures du premier coup, évitant de justesse de trébucher dessus.

\- Mme Hudson ! appelle-t-il tout en vérifiant qu’il a ses clefs et en remontant Rosie sur sa hanche.

De son autre main, il tape : « Adresse ? ».

* * *

C’était le propriétaire. Lestrade les remercie distraitement, promettant à John d’aller bientôt au bar avec lui, et à Sherlock un bon meurtre bien juteux pour le remercier de son aide. Il n’est pas loin de minuit lorsqu’ils partent.

Dans le taxi, la main de John est posée à plat sur le siège du milieu, Sherlock glisse la sienne pour presser leurs petits doigts l’un contre l’autre. John regarde là où les lumières de Londres éclairent sa peau, son cou pâle, là où son col est ouvert, et la courbe de sa mâchoire. John veut savoir si cette peau est froide à cause de l’air frais de l’automne, ou chaude, au contraire.

Sherlock lui rend son regard sans ciller. Il y a quelque chose entre eux, John en est parfaitement conscient ; ça fait presque une décennie que ça se développe mais il n’en est conscient que depuis peu, et ça gagne en intensité. Des années pour s’en rendre compte. Un barrage qui, après une inondation, est sur le point de se briser. Il ne sait pas combien il peut encore contenir d’eau avant de flancher et, qu’arrivera-t-il ensuite ? Ils ont tous deux tant perdu. John peut réprimer ces sentiments pour le restant de sa vie, s’il le faut ; dieu sait qu’il a de l’expérience.

Il ouvre la bouche, la referme, et serre le poing qu’il a sur ses genoux. Sherlock laisse tout son corp se détendre à l’exception de la ligne entre ses sourcils et penche la tête contre l’appuie-tête, laissant son regard glisser vers le pare-brise à l’avant, comme s’il pouvait lire les pensées qui les entourent aussi clairement que si elles étaient posées sur papier. John pousse un soupir et ferme les yeux.

Leurs mains ne se séparent pas, ni ne se rapprochent. C’est en même temps « assez » et « trop peu » et John veut se noyer dans tout ça.

* * *

Ça commence un jeudi matin, alors que John prépare des pancakes pour trois.

Au début, il pense que c’est la télé, au milieu du bruit des gloussements de Rosie et de la cadence occasionnelle des enseignements donnés par Sherlock. Il a pris l’habitude de lui réciter les éléments du tableau périodique encore et encore, dans l’espoir d’éveiller son côté scientifique assez tôt, sans succès. Mais ensuite John éteint le gaz, se rend compte de ce qu’il entend exactement et avance doucement jusqu’à l’encadrement de la porte pour jeter un coup d’œil incrédule.

Rosie est assise par terre devant le fauteuil de Sherlock, la tête penchée en arrière et les yeux grands ouverts. L’homme occupe le dit fauteuil, sa guitare perchée sur son genou tandis qu’il joue doucement, les cordes vibrant lorsqu’un doigt unique les pince. Il est penché en avant, pas tout-à-fait à son niveau mais assez pour rencontrer son regard.

 _\- Fly me to the moon_ (Emmène-moi jusqu’à la lune), chante-t-il doucement d’une voix claire.

Son pied tape en rythme.

 _\- Let me play among the stars_ (Laisse-moi jouer parmi les étoiles).

Le cœur de John est sur le point de bondir de sa poitrine. Sherlock chante un octave plus haut qu’il ne parle, pas un falsetto mais quelque chose de plus chaud et de plus doux, qui vient du haut de sa poitrine.

 _\- Let me see what spring is like_ (Laisse-moi voir à quoi ressemble le printemps), continue-t-il, ses lèvres se courbant en un sourire. _On Jupiter and Mars_ (Sur Jupiter et Mars) _._

L’encadrement de la porte grince lorsque John s’appuie contre lui. Lorsque Sherlock se rend soudainement compte qu’il est observé, son sourire tombe et il produit une fausse note dissonante.

\- Je, euh, John, dit-il rapidement.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais m’entendre, poursuit-il, l’air étrangement embarrassé, comme s’il avait été surpris en train de faire quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû.

Eh bien, ce n’est pas le cas.

John se décide et s’approche, avec son tablier et tout, pour prendre Rosie dans ses bras. Elle glousse lorsqu’il la balance d’un côté puis de l’autre, ses pieds pendant dans le vide tandis qu’ils esquissent une valse quelque peu brouillonne.

 _\- In other words_ (En d’autres mots), John chante de façon théâtrale, doucement, invitant Sherlock à recommencer à jouer, _Hold my hand_ (Prends ma main).

Rosie crie presque de joie. John la renverse en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’elle se retrouve quasiment à l’envers, sa main soutenant sa tête.

 _\- In other words_ (En d’autres mots), roucoule-t-il, _Darling kiss me_ (Chérie embrasse-moi).

\- Non ! crie-t-elle, le repoussant tandis qu’il la bombarde de baisers.

La musique s’arrête encore, et John lève les yeux. Sherlock le regarde d’une façon qu’il n’avait jamais eu auparavant, comme John sait qu’il l’a lui-même regardé ce jour-là dans ce petit café du Camden’s Passage, lorsque ses sentiments pour lui (quels qu’il soient) ont menacé de le submerger, tout comme l’Atlantide l’a été. John est fatigué de se perdre dans des pensées confuses et anxieuse lorsqu’il songe à tout ça, alors il sourit juste.

\- Tu devrais avoir peur, dit-il, tu es le prochain.

Sherlock cligne des yeux, de retour dans le présent, et se remet immédiatement à gratter les cordes de sa guitare, presque par instinct. Avant le vers suivant, il sourit, mais le rose de ses joues le trahit.

\- Je voudrais bien voir ça.

_Fill my life with song_

_And let me sing for ever more_

_You are all I long for_

_All I worship and adore_

_In other words, please be true_

_In other words..._

[“Fly Me to the Moon” by Frank Sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UP3AGhjg5g8&list=PLaNcJbgHN9N6A3-VmgPIK7rYS9g1PLQYg&index=3)

* * *

Après les événements de Sherrinford, John est le premier à rendre visite à Molly, emmenant Rosie avec lui comme excuse. Pas une très bonne excuse, étant donné le fait que sa fille et sa marraine s’adorent l’une l’autre, mais c’est une excuse que Molly semble apprécier malgré tout.

\- Bonjour, John, le salue-t-elle, son sourire n’atteignant pas tout-à-fait ses yeux.

Dans les bras de John, Rosie se penche vers elle et John fait signe à Molly de la prendre. Elle s’exécute, tout en douceur.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à de la visite. Pas que je… c’est, hmm. Un plaisir. Si j’avais su, j’aurais…

\- Ne t’en fais pas, Molly, dit John tout en refermant la porte derrière eux et en posant le sac à langer près de la console.

Le sourire de Molly est déjà un peu plus sincère maintenant qu’elle a sa filleule dans ses bras, même s’il reste prudent. Elle passe sa main fine dans les boucles de Rosie pour les ramener en arrière.

\- Nous avions un peu de temps libre, poursuit John, et mon baby-sitter a manqué brûler ses sourcils à St Bart’s, alors on s’est dit qu’on pourrait passer, le temps qu’il s’en remette.

\- Est-ce qu’il…

Elle jette un regard nerveux en direction de la porte.

John se tape mentalement pour l’avoir amené dans la conversation, mais ça devait bien finir par arriver à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Non, non. Il est rentré à la mais– enfin. A Baker Street.

\- La maison, dit-elle doucement.

Elle penche la tête, ses yeux ne rencontrant pas tout à fait les siens.

\- Désolée. Je veux dire, tu n’as pas encore… réemménagé ?

\- Non. Je ne pense vraiment pas à le faire non plus. Les choses sont différentes maintenant.

Après un moment, elle hoche la tête et s’assoie dans son fauteuil, calant Rosie sur ses cuisses, une main dans son dos. John se dirige vers le canapé et, lorsque le silence commence à devenir gênant, il prend une profonde inspiration et dit, avec précaution :

\- Molly, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Sherlock est désolé aussi, je te le jure. Ce n’est pas… C’est juste que, nous n’avions pas le choix. Si ça n’avait pas été une question de vie ou de mort…

\- Greg m’a expliqué, dit-elle rapidement, coupant John avant qu’il ne se mette à radoter. C’était un peu compliqué, mais j’ai compris l’essentiel.

Elle rencontre enfin son regard, ses sourcils se fronçant de soucis.

\- Est-ce que ça va, John ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

\- Ma ! glousse Rosie.

Ils prétendent tous deux qu’elle essaie de dire « Molly ». John se racle la gorge, frotte les paumes de ses mains sur ses cuisses, en avant, en arrière.

\- Ça va aller, finit-il par se décider à dire.

Elle acquiesce à nouveau, et le silence revient, du moins pendant un temps.

\- Ce n’est pas le cas, tu sais, finit-elle par dire, les yeux sur ses pieds. Je ne l’aime pas. Plus maintenant, pas après ça. Avant oui, je pense, mais je. Eh bien, c’est que, lui et moi… il n’a jamais, et j’étais…

Elle commence à balbutier, le rouge lui colorant peu à peu le cou.

\- Hey, hey, fait John, se voulant réconfortant. Tu n’as pas à t’expliquer, Molly. Vraiment.

Elle le regarde du coin de l’œil, ses joues tremblant lorsqu’elle pince les lèvres.

\- Mais il faut que je le fasse, non ? dit-elle.

\- Pourquoi le devrais-tu ?

Molly soupire doucement et laisse Rosie jouer avec ses cheveux sans même grimacer. Elle a l’air de chercher le courage de poursuivre.

\- Est-ce que tu peux… me dire, John ? Ce qu’il s’est passé, exactement ?

Sa voix est dépourvue d’intonation.

John est surpris. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’elle lui demande les détails, et il n’a pas vraiment envie de revivre la chose.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûre ? Je ne me souviens pas de tout dans les détails.

\- S’il te plait ? Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il n’est pas du genre à se montrer fort lorsqu’on lui dit « s’il te plait », quelle que soit la personne, alors il prend une profonde inspiration, et commence. C’est un conteur né, à vrai dire, alors ce n’est pas compliqué pour lui de raconter la poursuite du clown, la grenade patience, la réquisition d’un bateau de pêche, et le périple jusqu’à l’île complètement isolée et gardée qu’est Sherrinford.

Mais lorsqu’il en vient à la conversation juste avant le coup de téléphone, avec les déductions de Sherlock à propos du cercueil, quelque chose l’arrête.

\- Il a dit que le cercueil était celui d’une personne célibataire, vivant seule, familière avec la mort, tout ça. Une personne plutôt petite, je crois que c’était dans les 1m65, peut-être ? Et quelques centimètres de plus au-dessus pour laisser de la place à la tête.

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Sherlock pensait que ce n’était pas nécessaire, l’idiot. De la place au-dessus de la tête. Il n’a pas tort, on le sait tous les deux, les morts ne rechignent pas devant un espace étriqué, mais quand même. Après ça, il…

Et c’est à ce moment-là que Molly émet un couinement. Ses yeux s’écarquillent et elle se fige dans son siège, comme si elle venait de résoudre une équation qui trônait sur son tableau depuis des années. Elle se met à cligner rapidement des yeux d’une manière qui ressemble fortement à Sherlock, tant et si bien que John doit s’interrompre, inquiet.

\- De la place au-dessus de la tête, souffle-t-elle.

Et puis elle souffle ce qui ressemble à un rire, jusqu’à sourire franchement. John ne l’a jamais vue si excitée, et n’aurait pas rêvé la voir s’illuminer comme le soleil juste après l’avoir vue lui ouvrir ainsi la porte un peu plus tôt, à son arrivée avec Rosie.

\- Molly ? demande-t-il, décontenancé.

Elle secoue la tête, serre Rosie contre sa poitrine tandis qu’elle laisse échapper un nouveau souffle.

\- Je pensais que ça n’avait pas de sens, vraiment.

Elle regarde John en clignant des paupières, faisant attention à bien tenir le bébé qui se tortille sur ses genoux.

\- Tu dois lui demander, John. Si toi et Rosie pouvez revenir vivre au 221.

\- Je dois lui…?

John secoue la tête, complètement confus à ce stade. D’où est-ce que ça _vient_ ?

\- Je ne pense pas, je veux dire, il ne –

\- Fais-moi plaisir. S’il te plait, insiste-t-elle.

Ses yeux sont étrangement brillants.

\- Je… Je vais y réfléchir, ment-il, sans grand enthousiasme.

Elle sourit à nouveau, visiblement satisfaite, et dit quelque chose à Rosie qui fait rire la petite fille. John veut désespérément s’en aller. Avec le changement d’humeur soudain de Molly et sa connaissance approfondie du corps humain, il ne veut pas pousser la chose trop loin. De plus, il est vraiment hors de question qu’il demande à Sherlock s’il peut réemménager, pas après… eh bien, _tout_. John n’est même pas certain qu’il accepterait. Non, il n’y a aucune chance qu’ils vivent à nouveau ensemble, malheureusement, à moins que Sherlock ne le lui demande lui-même. John soupire à l’idée.

Au final, deux semaines plus tard, c’est exactement comme ça que les choses se passent, autour d’un dîner, Sherlock bégayant et ses joues en feu. John essaie tant de cacher son immense sourire qu’il en oublie presque de dire, de manière prononcée, « oui ».

* * *

_\- Nobody said it was easy… It's such a shame for us to part._ (Personne n’a dit que c’était facile… Oh qu’il est dommage que nous nous séparions.)

\- Sherlock ? Je suis rentré, c’est toi ?

 _\- Nobody said it was easy… No one ever said it would be this hard._ (Personne n’a dit que c’était facile… Personne n’a jamais dit que ce serait aussi difficile.)

\- Oh, tu es… C’est joli. Ça me semble familier.

 _\- Oh, take me back to the start._ (Oh ramène-moi là où tout a commencé.) Bonjour, John. Est-ce que tu as récupéré mes lits d’ongles de pieds à St Bart’s ?

\- A contre-cœur, mais oui. Cette chanson, c’est Coldplay, non ?

\- Tu connais ?

 _\- Est-ce que je_ – Oui, Sherlock, je connais Coldplay. Je suis plus étonné que ce soit aussi ton cas.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense que je suis une sorte d’ermite reclus depuis le XIXe siècle et fuyant la technologie comme la peste ? J’écoute de la musique contemporaine, John, et parfois ça me _plait_ même. L’horreur !

\- Sherlock, tu répands toi-même ces rumeurs. Tu insultes la radio à chaque fois qu’elle est allumée.

\- Oh, c’est vrai.

\- Alors, tu aimes Coldplay ?

\- J’aime toutes les chansons dans lesquelles il est question de scientifiques, John, quel que soit l’artiste. Il s’avère que c’est le cas de celle-ci. Regarde, c’est là dans le titre.

\- Je pense que c’est plus métaphorique que–

 _\- I was just guessing at numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart…_ (Je ne faisais qu’évaluer les nombres et les chiffres, éparpiller les puzzles…)

\- C’est–

 _\- Questions of science, science and progress…_ (Les questions de science, de science et de progrès…)

\- D’accord, d’accord, point pour toi. Rosie fait la sieste ?

\- A l’étage.

\- Je vais la laisser tranquille. Je profite du spectacle, après tout.

\- Elle va dormir encore un moment, je viens de changer sa couche et de la coucher. Tu me dois un visionnage de La Reine des neiges, d’ailleurs. Tu lui dois à elle, plutôt.

\- Est-ce que je peux échanger avec Toy Story ? Je préfère celui-là.

\- Je vais devoir négocier avec la patronne, mais si j’étais toi je n’espèrerais pas trop. C’est une vraie tyran.

\- Oh, j’en suis certain.

\- …

\- …

 _\- …Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me. Oh, and I rush to the start…_ (Dis-moi que tu m’aimes, reviens me hanter. Oh, et je cours vers la case départ…)

\- Sherlock ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu en train de me chanter la sérénade ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Joue encore.

* * *

A l’occasion, John va travailler. Techniquement, ce n’est plus un véritable travail si l’on considère qu’il ne laisse pas Sarah le payer pour ça, mais lorsqu’il commence à se sentir inutile et qu’un des médecins résidents est absent, la clinique est plus qu’heureuse de recevoir son aide. Aujourd’hui est un de ces jours, quelque part fin novembre, et Sherlock est déjà en train de le chasser de l’appartement, Rosie crapahutant dans ses bras.

\- Tu as besoin de travailler comme moi j’ai besoin d’affaires, rationalise-t-il, le col de son t-shirt l’étranglant tandis que Rosie essaie de lui grimper dessus comme King Kong. Si tu ne travailles pas pendant trop longtemps, ça devient absolument horrible de vivre avec toi. Aller, oust !

John proteste doucement d’un « tut tut tut » mais embrasse la joue de sa fille en guise d’au revoir, et s’empêche de justesse de faire la même chose à l’homme qui la porte.

\- J’y vais, alors.

Plus tard, lorsque John rentre à la maison, il assite à une scène à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas. Sherlock est sur le canapé, il tient sa guitare bizarrement pendant que Rosie se tient sur le coussin à côté de lui et tape les cordes, produisant à peine un accord. La main de Sherlock glisse sur le manche de la guitare, faisant les accords qu’elle tente de jouer. C’est comme une scène sortie tout droit d’un livre de contes, c’est incroyablement doux. Le sourire de John barre son visage tout entier lorsque Sherlock lève les yeux.

\- Bonsoir.

Lorsque Rosie remarque qu’il se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte, elle se laisse glisser du canapé pour tituber jusqu’à lui.

\- Pa’ ! s’écrie-t-elle, se collant aux tibias de John, les bras tendus vers lui.

John rie et la prend dans les bras, pressant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu as passé une bonne journée avec Sherlock ?

Elle gazouille, pas tout à fait un « oui » mais c’est tout comme. Elle commence à gigoter alors John la repose sur le sol, où elle se penche en avant sur ses pieds et essaie de défaire ses lacets.

\- Tout s’est bien passé ? demande-t-il à Sherlock, et l’homme acquiesce.

John désigne la guitare d’un geste du menton avec un sourire :

\- Une collaboration ?

Sherlock hausse les épaules, mais il a l’air content de lui.

\- Elle était intéressée. Qui suis-je pour ignorer un esprit curieux ?

Rosie arrive à délacer les lacets d’une chaussure, alors John les retire toutes les deux. Il s’étire, sentant sa colonne craquer de manière plaisante et ses muscles se relâcher. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les remettre en place, sans succès ; il se demande s’il ne devrait pas les couper pour leur redonner leur longueur habituelle. Il se dirige vers son ordinateur, dans l’intention de regarder ses mails, mais Sherlock se râcle la gorge avant qu’il ne puisse le faire.

\- Voudrais-tu…

Il gesticule un peu, hésite, change la guitare de position pour faire un peu de place. Ses yeux se détournent.

\- Voudrais-tu essayer ?

Oh. John va le regretter. John va définitivement le regretter. Il prend une profonde inspiration pour faire le vide dans son esprit, puis expire, et se rend compte que ça ne l’a pas aidé le moins du monde.

\- … Bien sûr.

Sherlock se décale un peu plus. John s’installe à côté de lui et se retrouve à devoir s’asseoir plus près pour supporter le corps de l’instrument d’une manière qui n’est pas inconfortable. Leurs bras et leurs cuisses sont collés, l’autre main de Sherlock est sur le manche, et ils évitent délibérément le contact visuel, la chaleur se faisant étouffante.

Rosie fait le tour de la pièce en titubant, ne leur prêtant pas attention.

Ils se sont déjà touchés auparavant. Ils se sont même _serrés_ dans les bras l’un de l’autre. Alors, tandis qu’une goutte de sueur apparaît sur son front, John se demande, pourquoi est-ce différent ?

\- Passe ton bras droit autour, comme ça. Tiens.

Sherlock lui tend un médiator.

\- Et ensuite… là. Commence juste à gratter, je suppose. Pas trop fort ou ça sonnera discordant.

John gratte les cordes. Il essaie encore, en partant du bas cette fois, et sent un sourire étirer ses lèvres lorsque le résultat s’avère plaisant. Il n’a jamais été un très bon musicien, il n’a joué qu’un an en tant que dernière clarinette, mais il perçoit l’attrait, à présent.

\- J’aime bien. C’est joli.

Sherlock fredonne, et se rapproche encore.

\- C’est simple, admet-il. Je préfère toujours le violon lorsqu’il s’agit de composer, mais ça c’est nouveau. Ça se prête au bruit ambiant, m’aide à me vider l’esprit plutôt qu’à réfléchir. C’est… différent.

John essaie de faire sonner les cordes séparément.

\- Composer, répète-t-il. As-tu déjà composé quelque chose à la guitare ?

Il se remet en position, reculant un peu plus sur le coussin.

\- Une collaboration, répond-t-il sèchement.

 _Benjamin._ C’est vrai. Avant que John ne puisse changer de sujet, Sherlock bouge le bras qui est pressé entre eux et le passe par-dessus la guitare, de sorte que sa main se retrouve à flotter au-dessus des cordes, à côté de celle de John.

\- Je vais t’en montrer une.

John est sur le point de refuser, mais Sherlock le coupe.

\- Vers le bas, vers le bas, vers le bas, dit-il, encourageant John à le suivre avec le médiator.

Sherlock ne touche pas les cordes, mime simplement le geste.

 _\- Vers le bas_ , un peu plus fort, puis vers le haut. Vers le bas, vers le bas, vers le bas, _vers le bas_ , vers le haut, vers le bas… et recommence.

John suit maladroitement les directives, les cordes produisant un mauvais son lorsqu’il s’y prend mal, mais ça ne les dérange pas. C’est étrange, entendre les notes changer sans qu’on le prévienne, mais Sherlock se débrouille très bien, ses changement d’accords sont doux et clairs. Son genou effleure celui de John, et il replace son bras contre lui.

 _\- My darling, you and I, chante-t-il doucement, Can take over the world. One step at a time, just you and I._ (Ma chérie, toi et moi, Nous pourrions prendre le contrôle du monde. Petit à petit, juste toi et moi.) Cliché, je sais. Mais on était, eh bien, c’était juste-

\- Un garçon amoureux, soupire John. Je comprends.

Sherlock pouffe.

\- Pas vraiment. On n’a jamais… Dire qu’on entretenait une « relation » serait un peu trop généreux. Il n’a jamais été question d’amour pour lui.

\- Et pour toi ?

Sa lèvre inférieure tremble, mais il se reprend immédiatement.

\- Une combinaison chimique dangereuse, dit-il finalement.

John se promet mentalement de donner un coup de poing dans le nez de Mycroft la prochaine fois qu’il le verra. Là, il donne un petit coup d’épaule au détective tandis qu’il continue de gratter, le rythme sans but et vague, à présent.

\- J’ai réfléchi, dit-il, ignorant le bruit moqueur que produit Sherlock, à ce que tu as dit, il y a quelques mois. Si on s’était rencontrés quand on était plus jeunes. Je pense que… Je t’aurais apprécié. Même si tu te comportais comme un salaud, comme la première fois qu’on s’est rencontrés, parce qu’on est encore ensemble des années plus tard. Er, ce que je veux dire c’est. Je ne pense pas qu’il y ait un âge auquel on ait pu se rencontrer, ou un autre endroit, ou même dans une autre circonstance, qui ne nous auraient pas conduit jusqu’ici. Où on… est censés être.

Il penche la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Sherlock, au moins dans sa périphérie, et se rend compte que leurs visages sont beaucoup, beaucoup trop proches. Il est bien connu, par les médecins et par le commun des mortels, que lorsqu’il est question des yeux, la vision périphérique est beaucoup plus fine et utile la nuit. Pour voir les étoiles dans le ciel, on doit regarder là où il n’y en a pas, et trouver tous les points qui apparaissent autour de la ligne de vue. Ici, avec le soleil de fin d’après-midi baignant l’appartement, John se rend compte que c’est aussi vrai, à ce moment-là. Qu’il n’a pas besoin de se concentrer pour voir les rides laissées par le sourire, l’arc de cupidon, la petite tache marron dans un œil, tout cela dans le détail.

Sherlock déglutit.

\- John, murmure-t-il, sa voix grave caressant son nom comme de la soie.

John peut sentir cette voix, trop profonde et riche, jusque dans ses os, par-delà la chair et les muscles. Son souffle sur sa joue.

\- Es-tu prêt à me la dire ? Cette… chose ?

John n’est même pas surpris par la question. Il fait doucement glisser le médiator sur les cordes, jusqu’à la dernière, et secoue très légèrement la tête.

\- Non, répond-il. Pas encore. Mais presque.

Tout se fige pendant un Moment. Et puis il y a une pression sur son épaule, douce et chaude comme des lèvres closes.

\- D’accord.


	3. Chapter 3

_« La vérité pure et simple est rarement pure et jamais simple. »_

John n’a jamais eu de penchant particulier pour les classiques, mais il les a toujours plus ou moins appréciés à l’école ; des choses comme _La Nuit des rois_ de Shakespeare et _Gatsby le magnifique_ de Fitzgerald, et tout le répertoire des sœurs Brontë en particulier, romantique qu’il est. C’est le professeur de son cours obligatoire de théâtre qui lui a fait découvrir _L’Importance d’avoir de l’esprit_ d’Oscar Wilde et lui a assigné le rôle de Jack Worthing, mais il a aimé au-delà des mots. Dans une autre vie, peut-être qu’il aurait été acteur.

_« Si tu ne mets pas trop longtemps, je t’attendrai ici toute ma vie »,_ disait Wilde. Cette citation avait toujours procuré une sensation de chaleur au creux de son estomac, pour des raisons qu’il n’arrivait pas vraiment à se représenter avant de comprendre ce que Gwendolyn voulait dire. S’il l’avait pu, il se serait tatouer la citation à même son âme, pour que le monde voit, pour qu’une personne voit, en particulier.

Il n’est pas certain si cela fait de lui quelqu’un de courageux ou un lâche.

* * *

Il y a eu des Moments. Il y a toujours eu des Moments, pour autant que John le sache, et comme est ainsi fait le monde il y aura toujours des Moments, jusqu’à la fin des temps.

Un Moment qui sort du lot, par exemple, implique le Coming Out Qui Se Doit D’Être Mentionné (John a pour habitude de mettre des capitales à tous les mots dans son palais mental). Ou, en des termes plus simples, son enterrement de vie de garçon. Plus spécifiquement, les dernières trente minutes de cette soirée.

_\- Tu l’as relooké !_

Sherlock rougit déjà, et le néon qui brille au-dessus d’eux fait un vaillant (mais futile) effort pour le cacher. Ils sont dans un bar dont les lumières d’ambiance sont aux couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel, en train de vider les éprouvettes graduées qu’ils ont remplies d’alcool, et il semblerait qu’un certain nombre des clients du lieu n’ait jamais entendu parler de modestie.

_\- Non !_

_\- Si, tu l’as fait !_ s’esclaffe John, manquant de trébucher sur ses propres pieds.

Il donne un coup d’épaule joueur à Sherlock.

_\- ‘Savais pas que c’était ton genre, les gars aux cheveux bleus !_

_\- C’pas mon genre,_ marmonne-t-il en repoussant John avec des mouvements lents.

_\- Oh ?_ John se penche dangereusement en avant. _C’est quoi ton genre, alors ?_

Sherlock finit sa boisson puis ferme les yeux et fredonne pendant un long moment, comme s’il savourait le goût trop sucré sur sa langue. Ses yeux, lorsqu’ils s’ouvrent, sont troubles et doux et aussi confus que le sont ses pieds à cet instant.

_\- J’en ai pas_ , dit-il doucement, et ses sourcils remontent, comme si ça le rendait confus. _Je suis censé ?_

John glousse.

_\- Non, non,_ dit-il, secouant sa main comme s’il chassait une mouche, et son éprouvette lui échappe des mains. _Mais tu l’_ as _relooké. Ne le nie pas._

Sherlock le regarde, le voit un peu flou sur les bords, et ignore complètement ce qu’il vient de dire.

_\- Mon genre,_ répète-t-il.

Il pose une main sur l’épaule de John, comme pour se retenir, mais ça ne fait que le rapprocher de lui, au point de John peut sentir lorsqu’il expire, sentir son odeur, voir ses yeux fatigués dont les pupilles ont l’air de grignoter toute la lumière pâle de ses iris pour se changer en trou noir.

Bourré. John n’a jamais vu Sherlock bourré, et c’est de _ça_ dont il a l’air… Leur seul point de contact se situe là où Sherlock tient son épaule, mais ses nerfs sont à vifs et sa langue lui semble lourde et il a chaud et froid, tout à la fois.

_\- Tu l’as relooké_ , dit à nouveau John, et soudain il est de la plus haute importance que Sherlock confirme ou nie cela.

Une boucle humide barre le front du détective, comme s’il était ce foutu Clark Kent, ou Superman, un des deux, et elle brille au rythme des lumières violettes, bleues et roses qui flashent autour d’eux. Avant que John ne puisse réfléchir, il tend la main et la remet en place, avec les autres, et passe la main dans ses cheveux jusqu’à sa nuque et plus bas, plus bas, au-delà des clavicules jusqu’à ce que ses doigts se retrouvent pressés sur son flanc gauche, en-dessous de ses côtes.

_\- Maison,_ dit John.

Une petite part encore sobre de lui lui crie d’arrêter, avant que ça ne se transforme en Moment – à moins que ce n’en soit déjà un ?

_\- On… Je dois rentrer à la maison._

Sherlock le regarde, ses yeux emplis d’une tendresse non dissimulée. Ce n’est pas le bon mot ? Emplis de quelque chose de doux et de beau, plutôt. John n’a jamais vu ses yeux comme ça auparavant. Sherlock bouge sa main de sur l’épaule de John, la fait glisser le long de son bras jusqu’à ce qu’elle recouvre la main de l’autre homme.

Ils se regardent, et John chancèle plus près, et Sherlock déglutit, et John suit du regard la courbe de son cou, une petite paillette s’est retrouvée là, collée, juste sur la pomme d’Adam. Il… envisage la chose, avant même de pouvoir penser à ce qu’ _est_ la « chose », mais il sait que l’élan d’excitation qui l’envahit est tout aussi important que la culpabilité qui l’accompagne. Il laisse retomber sa main.

_\- Pour retrouver Mary,_ lâche-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. _Ma fiancée._

Sherlock sursaute et cligne des yeux, de retour dans le présent, comme s’il était à l’autre bout de Londres et venait d’atterrir au bar, à cet instant, directement tombé du ciel. Sa mâchoire forme des mots invisibles, et il s’empresse de faire un pas en arrière pour remettre une distance respectable entre eux, ses yeux écarquillées et complètement… perdus. John déteste cet espace entre eux, presqu’autant qu’il se déteste lui-même.

_\- Oui,_ dit Sherlock, confus, ses sourcils froncés et le teint de sa peau plus vert que rosé.

John ne se souvient de ce Moment que plusieurs semaines plus tard, alors qu’il est en train de se préparer un sandwich et que, à son insu, Sherlock est complètement shooté dans le repère d’un dealer. Le souvenir est si lourd, si non désiré qu’il met aussitôt la tête dans le congélateur pour arrêter complètement de penser.

* * *

_And all at once you pull away_

_But I'm lost within your atmosphere_

_As quickly as you found me I panic as you try to disappear_

_..._

_And_ _I_ _just_ _want_ _to_ _speak_

[“Speak” by Ben Abraham](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1OiX7k6dbtE&index=9&list=PLaNcJbgHN9N6A3-VmgPIK7rYS9g1PLQYg&t=0s)

* * *

\- Joyeux Réveillon, docteur, salue Mycroft, son fichu parapluie se balançant à son poignet.

Il y des flocons de neige dans ses cheveux et de la neige trempe le paillasson, mais les invités en ont déjà emporté assez avec eux à l’intérieur du 221B pour que ça n’ait aucune importance. Mycroft incline la tête.

\- Au fait, comment va votre genou ? J’ai remarqué que vous avez trébuché mercredi dernier, devant la clinique.

John soupire.

\- Joyeux Réveillon à vous aussi, _Big Brother_.

\- Oh, c’est officiel maintenant ? Quand a lieu le mariage ?

Il sourit de manière agaçante tandis qu’il enlève son manteau. John a envie de l’étrangler. Sherlock récupère son manteau en lui offrant un sourire trop grand, se penche vers la porte et le jette dehors, sur le perron.

\- Mycroft, le salue-t-il joyeusement.

\- Sherlock.

Mycroft lève les yeux au ciel mais fait demi-tour et ramasse son manteau avec autant de dignité que possible.

\- J’ai toujours _voulu_ avoir un petit frère, lance-il par-dessus son épaule.

\- Ne l’écoute pas, lance Sherlock. Il n’a pas eu sa ration de sucre quotidienne. Ça le rend grincheux.

Avant que John ne puisse répondre, Mycroft se retourne, son manteau posé sur son avant-bras et une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux.

\- Tu as raison, je n’ai pas encore atteint mon quota journalier.

Puis il examine attentivement le corps de Sherlock, ses yeux se plissant lorsque son regard arrive à sa taille, et il a un rictus.

\- Mais on dirait que _toi_ La vie de famille te va à ravir.

Il s’éloigne. John doit presque retenir Sherlock pour qu’il ne parte pas après lui en piétinant.

\- Connard, grommelle-t-il.

Il baisse les yeux sur son corps, sur son pantalon noir classique et sa chemise bleu roi. Il jette un coup d’œil à John.

\- Il… Il dit faux, n’est-ce pas ? Je n’ai pas… ?

\- Non, lui assure immédiatement John, sans même avoir besoin de vérifier.

Il pourrait faire son portrait sur toile sans avoir de modèle à ce stade, seulement de mémoire.

\- Tu es toujours aussi fin qu’une tige. Ton frère essaie seulement de t’embêter, et je dois dire qu’il a réussi.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils à ces mots, mais il se dandine sur place et fait de nouveau le beau. Il a toujours fait ça, depuis le jour où John l’a rencontré, et c’est réconfortant de voir qu’il est toujours le même homme, aussi difficile cela soit-il à croire parfois. Sherlock redresse les épaules et on dirait qu’il a pris quelques centimètres.

\- Eh bien. Merci. Je ne savais pas si cette chemise avait l’air assez « festive ».

\- Non, c’est parfait. C’est ma préférée, elle a vraiment une jolie couleur.

John se racle la gorge.

Sherlock penche la tête d’un air presque reptilien.

\- Je pensais que la violette était ta préférée ?

John rougit. Ce n’est pas comme s’il avait _tort_. Sherlock pourrait bien porter une robe de l’ère victorienne et une perruque blanche poudrée qu’il aurait toujours l’air aussi élégant. John se secoue et dit :

\- Je crois que j’ai entendu Rosie m’appeler, je…

Sherlock arbore une expression indignée, ses yeux se plissant, mais il refait face à la porte d’entrée juste à temps pour que Mme Hudson l’embrasse sur la joue.

John s’échappe de justesse. Cela fait un peu plus de trois mois qu’il a avoué... eh bien, vouloir se confesser, et c’est un tantinet trop puéril. Il est prêt à mettre un terme à tout ça, d’une manière ou d’une autre. Et, pour être honnête, il n’a même pas confié à sa _foutue psy_ qu’il ressentait quelque chose pour Sherlock – quelque chose allant au-delà de la simple amitié – alors comment pourrait-il bien en parler à l’homme en question ? Dans quel état d’esprit cela le laisse-t-il ?

Dans une incertitude éternelle ponctuée d’une forte tension, visiblement. Il pousse un soupire et retrouve sa fille (qu’il a _vraiment_ entendue, merci bien) dans les bras de la personne la plus inattendue qu’il soit.

\- Sally, fait-il, surpris.

Honnêtement, il ne pensait pas qu’elle viendrait, encore moins qu’elle prendrait volontairement une enfant dans ses bras et jouerait avec elle, _son_ enfant. C’est un beau tableau, se dit-il, tout en sourire devant la cheminée et les lumières scintillantes qui sont accrochées juste au-dessus et, lorsque Sally le voit, l’expression de son visage se fait beaucoup plus digne.

\- John, dit-elle. Merci pour l’invitation, la fête est sympa. Votre logeuse est…

\- Capable de te mettre au tapis, termine sèchement John.

\- Exactement, ricane-t-elle en remettant le col de la robe de fête de Rosie correctement.

Sa fille a l’air tout bonnement ravie d’être dans les bras d’une étrangère et il n’est pas pressé de ruiner cela, même si l’étrangère en question est une femme qu’il plaçait auparavant très haut sur sa liste des Personnes-Qu’Il-Ne-Ressuscitera-Pas. Après un moment, Sally se racle la gorge.

\- J’ai appris pour ta femme, dit-elle, laissant Rosie passer un doigt dans une de ses boucles serrées. Je suis désolée. C’est… eh bien, c’est affreux. Je suis désolée pour cette perte.

John est fatigué d’entendre ça.

\- Pourquoi, tu faisais partie de ceux qui lui ont tiré dessus ?

Sa bouche s’ouvre sous le choc et elle balbutie quelque chose qui _aurait_ pu être une excuse si elle avait été prononcée de façon plus éloquente, mais il la laisse faire. Elle leur a mené la vie dure, il peut bien la laisser bafouiller une minute.

Mais, au fond, il n’est pas cruel, alors il finit par l’interrompre et par dire :

\- Je rigole. Merci, Sally.

Elle plisse les yeux mais il y a comme l’ombre d’un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres alors John est à peu près certain qu’elle l’a bien pris. Elle baisse à nouveau les yeux sur Rosie pour lui murmurer quelque chose d’une manière encore plus douce que ne le fait Sherlock, puis elle désigne l’homme en question d’un geste de la tête.

\- Comment va le ta- Holmes, au fait ? Avec tout ça ? Je lui demanderais bien, mais on n’a jamais été en très bons termes.

John tourne la tête pour le voir, au moment même où Sherlock détourne le regard. Mme Hudson ne remarque même pas son désintérêt et continue à parler et parler, et John le regarde hocher la tête et subrepticement vider son verre de lait de poule, un reste de noël. Il agite le verre sous le nez de Mme Hudson, le tenant seulement entre son pouce et son index, comme pour dire « Oh, regardez-moi ça » et s’excuse avant de se rendre à la cuisine. John glousse et se retourne.

\- Désolé, qu’est-ce que tu disais ?

Elle le regarde étrangement.

\- Comment ça va, vous deux ?

\- Ah, oui.

John secoue la tête comme pour s’éclaircir les idées mais ses yeux sont comme attirés par la cuisine, comme un papillon de nuit serait attiré par une flamme.

\- Il va bien, on va bien. Il est fabuleux avec Rosie, aussi choquant cela soit-il. Je n’aurais jamais pensé.

\- Oui, j’imagine, dit-elle, mais sa voix est bizarre.

Avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment y songer, elle penche ses bras vers lui d’un geste mélodramatique et Rosie s’esclaffe.

\- Tu veux récupérer ta fille ?

Il ferait bien de se resservir un verre.

\- Tu m’accordes une minute ? demande-t-il, et Sally hoche la tête.

Elle cache son sourire en se tournant vers la bibliothèque et montre à Rosie quelque chose que la petite peut attraper, et John se dit (mais ne dit rien à voix haute) que le rôle de mère lui irait bien. Il se demande si c’est une chose à laquelle elle a déjà songé, et puis il se rend compte d’à qui il est en train de penser. Il frissonne involontairement.

Dans l’embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, ils se rentrent dedans, comme deux poissons dans un petit ruisseau.

\- Oh, désolé, dit John.

\- Non, ce n’est rien, répond Sherlock.

Ils ne dissent rien de plus, mais ils ne bougent pas non plus pour s’écarter et continuer leur chemin, et c’est bizarre. John échange leurs verres et prend une gorgée de lait de poule d’un air plus décontracté qu’il ne l’est en vérité, mais au final ça a juste l’air affreusement intime.

\- Tu as organisé une fête sympa, lance-t-il après un moment.

Sherlock pouffe, place le verre vide de John sur le côté.

\- Ce sont tes amis, dit-il. Tu les as invités.

_\- Nos_ amis, lui rappelle John. Et tu t’es occupé de la déco.

\- Oh, à peine. Je n’ai fait que m’occuper des endroits que tu n’atteignais pas.

Sherlock récupère son verre pour prendre une gorgée mais finit par seulement l’utiliser pour cacher son sourire.

John se mord la lèvre pour cacher son propre sourire et reprend le verre :

\- Quoi, tu ne vas pas profiter de l’occasion pour me charrier ?

Quelqu’un passe à côté d’eux pour accéder à la cuisine, les faisant se rapprocher plus encore, et la seule chose qui les empêche de se coller l’un à l’autre est le verre de lait de poule entre eux. John s’y cramponne comme s’il en allait de sa vie.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, murmure Sherlock, j’aime assez le fait que tu ne sois pas très grand.

John cligne des yeux de surprise, ses sourcils remontent. L’expression de Sherlock est douce, un sourire espiègle aux coins de ses lèvres et de ses yeux, et une légère rougeur sur ses pommettes. Déjà vu. John passes la langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Je ne l’avais jamais entendue celle-là, dit-il honnêtement.

Le sourire de Sherlock s’élargit et il lève la main à la hauteur du bout de son nez, paume vers le bas et parallèle au sol. Il la fait bouger à l’horizontale de sorte qu’elle effleure le haut de la tête de John. Joueur, il ébouriffe ses cheveux du bout des doigts, les ramenant sur son front comme une frange ; il pouffe d’un rire retenu, comme un enfant.

Et, juste comme ça, John se dit, _maintenant_.

Il donne des petits coups dans l’estomac de Sherlock jusqu’à ce que l’homme baisse son bras pour se défendre, sa propre respiration courte et rapide et, il en est certain, son cœur transparait dans son regard.

\- Ne me cherche pas.

\- Oh, loin de moi cette idée.

Le Moment les enveloppe. Le dos des doigts de John effleure la chemise bleu roi de Sherlock et c’est étonnamment chaud, plus chaud que sa propre peau. La poitrine de Sherlock vibre et il baisse les yeux :

\- Maintenant ?

De quoi ont-ils l’air, se demande John. D’amis, d’amants ? Ou ont-ils toujours ressemblés à ça ? Il jette un œil au salon, où absolument personne ne fait attention à eux, et il se penche un peu plus près. Il n’est pas très enclin à confesser son… _quelque chose_ devant une pièce remplie de leurs amis, ça le gêne. Mais, en même temps, il ne veut pas dire non à Sherlock.

Quoi qu’il advienne, _quand_ cela adviendra, cela ne regarde qu’eux. Personne d’autre.

\- Plus tard, promet-il.

Au début, seules les commissures des lèvres de Sherlock bougent, un sourire à l’envers à peine perceptible. Il baisse la tête pour voir ses pieds, comme s’il s’apprêtait à se déduire lui-même à partir de l’état de ses propres chaussures. John est sur le point de continuer. Mais alors Sherlock relève la tête et, l’espace d’une infime seconde, son visage s’illumine du plus brillant des sourires, un sourire qui pourrait être l’incarnation du printemps lui-même et John est juste complètement… sans défense. C’est le mot. Sherlock se mord la lèvre avant de hocher la tête, une fois, et retourne dans la cuisine.

John ne bouge pas. L’ampoule au-dessus de lui clignote, mais en fait ce sont plutôt ses paupières qui s’ouvrent et se ferment rapidement sous l’influence de l’adrénaline. Une pensée le traverse, apparaît dans son esprit avec des sirènes et des lumières qui clignotent :

_Qu’est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire_ putain _?_

Ce n’est pas comme s’il y avait déjà réfléchi. Il a fait exprès _d’éviter_ d’y penser, trop lâche pour ne serait-ce qu’effleurer le sujet. Le but dans tout ça, c’était d’attendre qu’il soit prêt, avant de se lancer et de faire le dernier pas, de se lancer à l’aveugle. Briser la dernière barrière qui s’élève entre eux. Il ne sait pas ce qu’il va dire, ne sait pas ce qu’il _ressent_ avec assez d’exactitude pour faire une confession, et… il n’est juste _pas prêt_.

Mais peut-être que, le truc, c’est qu’il ne le sera jamais.

Finalement, lorsqu’il trouve à nouveau le courage de bouger ses pieds, il retourne en chancelant dans le salon et entame une conversation sans but avec Sarah. Il tient toujours le verre de lait de poule dans sa main et c’est la seule chose qui le maintienne sur Terre.

Plus tard, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, il lui semble que minuit est à l’autre bout d’un océan, très loin. Une alliance inattendue se composant de membres de Scotland Yard et de quelques-uns des sans-abris du réseau de Sherlock a commencé un jeu de mime dans un coin, et tout le monde semble légèrement pompette et de très bonne humeur. John a rattrapé le temps perdu avec Mike et sa femme, puis discuté avec Anthéa et enfin avec Mme Hudson, qui s’est extasiée devant leurs talents de décorateurs.

\- En général, les hommes ne comprennent rien à la décoration d’intérieure, même quand les instructions sont données sous la forme d’un livre d’images. Et ici il y a _deux_ hommes et vous avez réussi à rendre l’appartement charmant. Bien sûr, souvent, erm, certains hommes ont l’œil pour le style et la mode. Mon coiffeur est gay, tu le savais, John ? Il s’appelle Carlos et il fait un _excellent_ travail, mieux que n’importe quelles femmes que j’ai pu rencontrer avant lui. Hier, justement, je…

John finit par perdre le fil de la conversation et jette un coup d’œil en direction de la cuisine, là où Sherlock et Molly semblent avoir une conversation sérieuse. Pas une dispute, non, mais pas non plus une discussion lambda, pas tout à fait à sa place avec l’atmosphère légère qui les entoure. En les voyant, John plisse les yeux, curieux.

Lorsque Sherlock tourne la tête et rencontre le regard de John, il pâlit. Molly dit quelque chose, désigne le salon d’un geste et, quand Sherlock ne réagit pas tout de suite, elle fait un pas en avant et le pousse hors de la cuisine.

Sherlock cligne des paupières et se retourne, comme pour partir dans l’autre sens, mais Molly secoue la tête avec une fermeté que John ne lui connaissait pas. Sherlock laisse retomber son menton en signe de défaite. C’est presque comique, pense John, c’est un peu comme regarder un sketch à la télé. Il s’attend presque à entendre ensuite les rires génériques. Sherlock redresse les épaules, il prend manifestement une profonde inspiration, et il ne lui faut que quelques enjambées pour se retrouver face à John.

\- Excusez-nous, Mme Hudson, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire pincé et en inclinant imperceptiblement la tête sur le côté.

Elle soupire mais donne malgré tout une petite tape au bras de John avant de s’éloigner pour voler à la rescousse de Mycroft. Il est assis dans le fauteuil de John et a l’air tout bonnement terrifié : il tient Rosie dans ses bras et c’est comme s’il n’avait encore jamais vu de bébé de sa vie. John reporte son attention sur l’homme devant lui.

\- Sherlock, dit-il.

\- John, répond-t-il prudemment.

Ses mains sont dans son dos, il se tient bien droit, et c’est comme si Spock était de retour, avec son visage soigneusement dénué d’expression. Ses mots n’arrangent en rien cette image :

\- J’ai eu vent de l’existence d’une tradition le soir du Réveillon. Une tradition qui prend place entre le moment du décompte et le toast. Vois-tu ce à quoi je fais référence ?

\- Oui…, acquiesce doucement John, suspicieux.

Un poids se forme dans son estomac et il espère vraiment, vraiment que Sherlock (ne) s’apprête (pas ?) à lui demander si-

\- Voudrais-tu perpétuer la tradition ? (Il ferme les yeux, signe infime de ce qu’il ressent, avant de les rouvrir et de retrouver un visage neutre.) Avec moi ?

_Nous y voilà._ John s’efforce de ne pas laisser échapper un rire hystérique. Il regarde autour de lui, dans le salon, et remarque Molly qui, bien qu’elle soit en train de discuter avec Greg, les fixe du regard par-dessus son verre de vin. Il secoue la tête.

\- Sherlock, dit-il. Es-tu en train de me demander de t’embrasser lorsque minuit sonnera ?

\- Je… (Il déglutie de manière visible, et son masque se fend. Je suppose que oui. Oui.

\- Alors demande-moi, répond John, à bout de souffle.

Les lèvres de Sherlock tressaillent et son visage s’adoucit.

\- John, murmure-t-il, voudrais-tu-

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne m’as même pas laissé le temps de demander ! rit Sherlock.

D’instinct, John tend la main de sorte que leurs doigts se frôlent, et soudain Sherlock rougit. Ça tambourine dans sa tête et John a l’impression d’être un ballon d’hélium, flottant dans l’atmosphère… bientôt, la pression le fera éclater mais, pour le moment, tout ce qu’il peut faire c’est se raccrocher à l’instant avant que ne se produise l’inévitable. Lorsque Mme Hudson revient, John retire sa main à contre-cœur :

\- Désolée de vous interrompre, lance-t-elle, Rosie dans les bras. Mais je crois que l’heure du dodo est passée pour Rosie. John, veux-tu que je… ?

\- Oh, attendez, je vais la prendre, dit John mais, avant qu’il ne puisse le faire, Sherlock la prend dans ses bras d’un geste qu’il a fini par perfectionner, doucement et avec assurance.

Il fait ça si souvent, voler Rosie pour lui, que John est surpris de pouvoir lui-même porter sa propre fille _parfois_.

\- Je vais m’en occuper, fait Sherlock.

Il baisse les yeux sur le visage de Rosie qui n’arrive plus à garder les yeux ouverts ni même à empêcher sa tête de tomber sur son épaule, et il murmure :

\- Es-tu prête à te coucher, Watson ? Je vais te lire une histoire, si tu veux.

Elle ne semble pas avoir remarqué être passée d’une paire de bras à une autre. John prend sa tête entre ses mains et se penche pour lui donner un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Bonne nuit, ma chérie, dit-il.

A côté, le poux rapide dans la gorge de Sherlock est semblable à celui de John, et il plisse les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de l’autre homme, la lumière brillant derrière sa tête lui faisant un halo. Sherlock réajuste la position de Rosie pour qu’elle soit plus confortablement installée contre lui.

\- Minuit ? demande-t-il.

John a un petit rire, mais ce n’est que pour cacher la tempête qui fait rage dans sa poitrine.

\- Je serai là.

* * *

Une fois, dans le cadre d’une enquête, Sherlock, perché sur un tabouret de bar vacillant, s’était penché vers lui, bras en avant, et John s’était balancé trop près, et Sherlock l’avait embrassé.

Pas _vraiment_ , en fait – ça avait commencé au coin de ses lèvres et s’était terminé quelques centimètres sur le côté et c’était, en un mot, peu romantique. Ça ne s’approchait même pas de quelque chose de bouleversant. C’était avant la Chute, avant la Femme – merde, c’était même avant Moriarty, à la piscine. C’était avant que John ne _sache_ , alors il n’y avait pas trop réfléchi… Sauf que c’était resté imprimé dans sa mémoire et l’était encore, même des années plus tard.

De toute évidence, les lumières étaient allumées là-haut avant même qu’il n’en ai conscience lui-même.

_\- Il s’en va, John_ , avait lâché Sherlock, reculant et bondissant sur ses pieds, balayant tout signe d’ivresse en moins d’une seconde.

Il avait baissé les yeux et souri.

_\- Il éprouve du dégoût, je dirais. Et si on allait voir où il va ?_

John s’était levé et s’était secoué pour dissiper les effets de la pinte qu’il avait bue.

_\- Bien sûr_ , avait-il dit, excité, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Il n’avait même pas envisagé cela comme un baiser avant de commencer à en vouloir plus. A présent, à chaque fois qu’il y pense, la peau entre sa bouche et la courbe de son menton le picote, et il se prend à souhaiter que le tueur en série homophobe s’évade de prison juste pour que Sherlock l’embrasse à nouveau.

* * *

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?

Sally a trouvé la guitare. Elle n’est pas exactement _cachée_ , bien que l’idée ait traversé l’esprit de Sherlock plus tôt. John est même surpris qu’on ne la remarque que maintenant, dix minutes avant minuit, alors que l’appartement est plein d’inspecteurs de police et de voisins qui fourrent leur nez partout, mais il suppose que Sherlock avait raison toutes ces fois où il se lamentait du manque de perception des officiers de Scotland Yard’s. Sherlock est affalé dans son fauteuil et n’en bouge pas.

\- Voulez-vous que je vous réponde, ou pouvez-vous trouver toute seule ?

Elle souffle mais sourit, et son sourire semble à la fois confus et nostalgique.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous jouiez de la guitare, c’est tout, explique-t-elle, sur la défensive. Quand j’étais plus jeune, je jouais de la basse dans-

\- Je sais, l’interrompt-t-il, puis il ajoute de mauvaise grâce : Nous n’avions que quelques classes d’écart à l’école. Vous étiez plutôt douée.

\- Joue-nous quelque chose, demande Greg avant que Sally n’aie le temps de se sentir perdue face à un compliment Holmesien, si rare soit-il.

Il y a des bruits approbateurs, et la curiosité des invités devient palpable dans le salon, certains se rapprochant pour former un cercle, dans l’attente de quelque chose de nouveau. Sherlock lance à regard à John comme pour lui dire « Aide-moi », ses yeux s’écarquillent et il montre même légèrement les dents, mais John hausse les épaules avec bonhomie.

\- Les gens veulent du spectacle, fait-il. Nous sommes les hôtes, après tout.

\- Toujours un plaisir de se savoir soutenu, marmonne Sherlock d’un ton sardonique.

Néanmoins, il tend le bras dans un geste impérial en direction de Sally. Ça rappelle à John la façon dont il se comportait auparavant, lorsqu’il lui faisait des demandes ridicules et paresseuses, lui demandant de lui donner son ordinateur alors qu’il se trouvait juste à côté de lui, comme si l’effort de le prendre lui-même était trop ambitieux pour être entrepris. C’est assez surprenant, mais Sally ne dit rien : elle se saisit avec précaution de la guitare, la prenant par le manche et par le corps avec une douceur qui aurait pu surprendre John s’il ne l’avait pas vu s’occuper de sa fille, un peu plus tôt. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les invités commencent à faire des suggestions :

\- Joue-nous une chanson de Noël ! suggère Mme Hudson.

\- Non, on en entend depuis octobre, un peu de répit ! Il y a une nouvelle chanson pop-

\- Ugh, personne ici n’a moins de 30 ans. Les Beatles-

\- Non, on les entend trop ! Peut-être-

\- J’ai une requête, dit Molly.

Elle parle presque trop bas pour être entendue. Sherlock lance un dernier regard trahi à John puis il penche la tête en signe d’invitation, les yeux curieux et le regard teinté d’une sorte de sympathie triste qu’il ne réserve qu’à elle. John se demande s’il se pardonnera jamais, comme elle a fini par le pardonner. Bien consciente des regards posés sur elle, elle avance, l’air embarrassé, pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille.

_\- Oh_ , fait-il. C’est intéressant. Bien sûr, je sais comment la jouer, mais ce n’est pas ce à quoi je m’attendais.

\- Je… vais prendre ça comme un compliment ?

Sherlock acquiesce d’un air approbateur tandis qu’il prépare la guitare sur ses genoux.

\- C’en était un.

Il élève la voix pour ajouter :

\- Je ne chante pas !

\- C’est quelle chanson, alors ? demande Sally, mais Sherlock a déjà commencé à jouer.

C’est une musique complexe et rythmée, jouée d’une manière mélancolique qui évoque à John une pluie en forêt, ou la pluie en général, s’écrasant sur le sol avec autant de douceur que les doigts de Sherlock lorsqu’il touche les cordes. John ne l’a jamais entendu la jouer auparavant, et il ne serait pas surpris d’apprendre que c’était la toute première fois qu’il la jouait ; le génie peut jouer ce qu’il entend sans avoir besoin de s’entrainer.

Greg est le premier à la reconnaitre :

\- Oh ! Je la connais, c’est quoi son nom déjà ?

C’est encore trop vague pour le dire. Une personne du réseau des sans-abris se racle la gorge, son nom est peut-être Mélinda mais John ne s’en souvient pas trop, et elle chante, assez fort :

_\- I hear the drums echoing tonight._

Les visages s’éclairent en signe de reconnaissance, quelques-uns rient et plusieurs grognent, mais une bonne partie des gens entament le vers suivant. Molly semble fière d’elle, même si elle ne chante pas en chœur, et lorsque ses yeux rencontrent ceux de John il hoche la tête en signe d’approbation. Elle rougit, mais pas avant de lui avoir souri largement.

_\- But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation._

John a l’impression d’être dans la foutue Mélodie du bonheur, mais ça va. Tout va bien. Leurs amis sont heureux et chantent faux et se balancent les uns contre les autres, verres de champagne fraichement servis à la main, en attendant les premières secondes juste après minuit. Mike fait partie de ceux qui chantent en chœur, et il se penche jusqu’à entrer dans l’espace de John pour le bousculer de manière significative. John lève les yeux au ciel, mais il le rejoint, à contre-cœur :

_\- She’s coming in, 12 :30 flight…_

Mike rit et se presse à nouveau contre sa femme. Greg se loupe sur les paroles de manière retentissante, mais il fait quand même un vaillant effort.

_\- The moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation._

Sherlock joue plus fort, gagnant en confiance, et John se dit qu’il est vraiment dans son élément. Pas au centre de l’attention, même si le con ne s’en plaindrait pas, mais jouant de la musique : il est l’instigateur de la joie que les gens auxquels ils tiennent le plus ressentent à cet instant. Ses yeux sont clos et ses doigts jouent une mélodie complexe comme si elle venait du cœur, et non pas comme s’il s’agissait d’une musique pop des années 80. Il la rend belle et naturelle et si _Sherlock_ que John pourrait pleurer.

_\- I stopped an old man along the way…_

Comme possédé, John avance jusqu’à se retrouver juste à côté de là où Sherlock est assis, et il ne sait pas ce qu’il est en train de faire. Un truc masochiste, il en mettrait sa main à couper.

_\- Hoping to find some long-forgotten words or ancient melodies._

John tend la main et touche son épaule.

_\- He turns to me as if to say…_

Sherlock lève les yeux et lui sourit, le même sourire qu’avant, comme si les nuages s’écartaient pour laisser la lumière se déverser sur ses joues. Un soupçon de transpiration ébouriffe ses cheveux, humidifie le tissu sous ses aisselles, et John ne peut s’imaginer détourner le regard. Son cœur s’embale. Sa respiration se fait courte.

_\- Hurry boy, it’s waiting there for you._

Quelqu’un crie :

\- Hey, le compte à rebours va commencer !

Sherlock cesse de jouer, mélodie incomplète. Quelqu’un allume la télé pour mettre la BBC montrant les gens sur les berges de la Tamise, les couleurs éclatent et il y a des sifflements et tout le monde célèbre l’instant. John ne s’attendait pas à ce que minuit arrive si vite. Sherlock se lève, pose sa guitare sur le côté, et soudain ils sont face à face, la respiration de John est irrégulière et s’accélère à chaque seconde qui passe. De l’air, il a besoin d’air-

_10… 9… 8…_

\- Prêt ? murmure Sherlock.

_Non,_ veut répondre John. Il a l’impression d’être l’incarnation d’une tornade. « _Tu es en train de paniquer_ », lui dit vaguement une voix dans sa tête, comme s’il l’écoutait. Il a l’impression d’être enfermé dans une boîte de sardines pleine à craquer, et pense que c’est trop, trop, il doit-

\- John ? demande Sherlock, l’air inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ?

_7… 6…_

\- Non, arrive à dire John entre deux respirations sifflantes. Je dois- Je dois-

Des mains puissantes se posent sur ses épaules mais il se dégage brusquement. Il lève enfin les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Sherlock et les trouve prudents et vulnérables, les deux à la fois. Un mélange, tout comme l’homme auquel ils appartiennent. Une contradiction vivante.

_5… 4…_

\- Je ne peux pas, lâche John, impuissant.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, essayant de déduire à partir d’indices qui n’existent pas. Ses yeux sont ceux d’un enfant, et il demande d’une voix bien trop petite :

\- Est-ce que c’est moi ? Est-ce que j’ai… ?

_3… 2…_

Les excuses transparaissent dans les yeux de John bien avant qu’il ne puisse les formuler, mais il dit tout de même :

\- Je suis désolé.

_1…_

\- Non, attend-

_\- Bonne année !_

John a déjà dévalé la moitié de l’escalier. Les éclats de joie s’élèvent derrière lui, les coupes de champagne s’entrechoquent, les amis s’embrassent de manière bruyante et théâtrale. A la télévision, Big Ben sonne plus fort qu’on ne l’entend au travers des fenêtres du 221B, juste avec un temps de retard. Miraculeusement, Rosie ne se réveille pas.

John ne regarde pas en arrière.

* * *

_It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you_

_There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do_

_I bless the rains down in Africa_

_Gonna_ _take_ _some_ _time_ _to_ _do_ _the_ _things_ _we_ _never_ _had_

[“Africa” by Toto](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9gBi5LeQ9Y&index=9&list=PLaNcJbgHN9N6A3-VmgPIK7rYS9g1PLQYg)

* * *

Il fait si froid dehors que c’en est scandaleux. John est perché sur les marches devant le numéro 221, il souffle entre ses mains en essayant de garder son esprit aussi vide que l’est actuellement Baker Street. Bientôt, la rue sera pleine de vie, comme c’est le cas chaque année. Pleine de clients alcoolisés et d’adolescents rentrants chez eux après les feux d’artifices qui viennent tout juste de se terminer. Mais, en cet instant, il est juste reconnaissant de ne voir passer qu’une voiture de temps à autre.

La panique s’est dissipée aussi vite qu’elle est apparue, ce qui lui a fait l’effet d’une gifle en plein visage, si John est vraiment honnête. La décision la plus importante de sa vie (désolé, Mary), fichue en l’air par une petite hyperventilation qui s’est _envolée_ aussi vite qu’elle est arrivée.

L’univers les rassemble jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient _fin prêts_ , puis il les sépare. Conneries.

Derrière lui, il entend la porte s’ouvrir puis se fermer. Quelque chose de lourd tombe sur ses épaules et il est assez surpris de voir que c’est son propre manteau.

\- Merci, dit-il. Ecoute, Sherlock, je suis désolé-

Mais l’homme qui descend les marches devant lui n’est pas Sherlock. Tout le contraire, même.

Mycroft va se poster sous la devanture du Speedy Café, son parapluie adoré n’est nulle part en vue. John l’observe avec prudence, dans l’expectative, comme si Mycroft était une vipère qui pouvait s’élancer à tout moment ; mais l’homme fait comme s’il n’était pas là. Il sort une cigarette et l’allume, prend une bouffée dont la fumée se mêle à la buée de son souffle chaud lorsqu’il exhale. Le silence s’installe un moment.

\- Sherlock vous a-t-il jamais parlé de Benjamin ? finit par demander Mycroft.

John acquiesce doucement, passant ses bras dans les manches de son manteau. Mycroft poursuit :

\- C’était un véritable salaud. Mon frère pensait que nous le détestions parce que nous étions homophobes, mais il aurait pu sortir avec un cheval que mère et père n’auraient pas plus trouvé à redire. Non, Benjamin s’est servi de lui pour réussir ses examens et ne voulait jamais qu’on les voit ensemble, et Sherlock est tombé pour ça. (Il prend une autre bouffée, regardant droit devant lui, les yeux comme perdus loin, loin de là.) Après ça, il a juré de ne plus jamais tomber amoureux. Je ne l’ai pas aidé, je l’admet ; j’avais compris la stupidité des sentiments bien avant lui, alors j’étais plus que ravi d’avoir de la compagnie dans la solitude. Toutefois, je me suis assuré de contacter les universités auprès desquelles Benjamin avait candidaté, pour rectifier le tir.

John y réfléchit un moment et en vient à la conclusion que, s’il rencontre un jour ce « Benjamin », il le frappera.

\- Je n’ai jamais demandé à Sherlock d’écrire mes dissertations à ma place, dit-il prudemment.

Mycroft a une expression indignée.

\- De toute évidence. Ce que j’entends par là, c’est que mon frère est un idiot lorsqu’il s’agit d’écouter son cœur. Une petite faiblesse, il refuse de se pencher sur la question, mais peu importe. Il prend votre hésitation comme un rejet et ne peut imaginer qu’il en soit autrement.

\- Quoi ?

John est complètement décontenancé. Un rejet ?

\- Sherlock _sait_ qu’il est tout pour moi-

Mycroft fronce le nez comme s’il sentait une mauvaise odeur et secoue la main, repoussant ces mots.

\- S’il vous plait, n’allez pas me déclamer des poèmes au sujet de mon frère. Je ne suis sorti que pour une pause cigarette, et rien de plus.

John pince les lèvres. Derrière lui, la porte d’entrée s’ouvre à nouveau, et cette fois c’est Anthéa qui apparait. Elle avance sur le perron, manque d’écraser la main de John et, lorsqu’il s’exclame, lui marmonne une excuse, les yeux toujours rivés sur son portable. Le parapluie de Mycroft pend à son poignet. Juste à ce moment-là, une voiture noire familière se gare contre le trottoir. Mycroft éteint sa cigarette, mais il s’arrête avant d’ouvrir la portière côté passager et reporte son attention sur John, ses yeux brillants d’une manière très déstabilisante.

\- Je vous ai confié mon frère pendant près d’une décennie, finit-il par lâcher. (Sa voix est empreinte d’ironie, c’est chez lui la chose qui se rapproche le plus de l’humour.) Il serait regrettable que vous vous montriez indigne de la confiance que je vous ai accordé.

Et puis ils s’en vont. John regarde la voiture disparaitre au bout de la rue puis il redresse les épaules et relève le menton d’une façon qui n’est pas s’en rappeler la posture d’un soldat au repos. Ce n’est pas son genre. Il n’est lâche, il n’est pas du genre à fuir au lieu d’affronter les choses qui lui font peur, ce n’est pas son genre d’avoir une crise de panique pour un foutu _baiser_. Il est _courageux_ , merde.

Il n’arrive pas à savoir si c’est vrai ou s’il tente seulement de se convaincre lui-même.

A l’intérieur, Sherlock a disparu, quelque part derrière la porte fermée de sa chambre. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué le départ précipité de John, pas plus que son absence durant les vingt minutes qui ont suivi.

\- Il a trop bu, pouffe Greg tout en donnant une tape dans le dos à John. Super soirée, au fait.

John murmure des remerciements et hésite entre toquer à la porte de Sherlock ou aider à nettoyer la cuisine. Est-ce que Sherlock veut être seul ? Cette question n’a jamais trouvé de véritable réponse. Est-ce qu’il est vraiment soûl ? Des images de son enterrement de vie de garçon et d’éprouvettes graduées volent autour de sa tête et il se secoue pour les chasser. Au final, Mme Hudson prend la décision pour lui :

\- Oh, mince, j’ai fait tomber les crackers. John ? Pourrais-tu-

\- Oui, bien sûr, répond-t-il distraitement avant de s’accroupir pour ramasser les miettes.

Il devra passer l’aspirateur le lendemain, et il note mentalement qu’il devra trouver où est rangé _exactement_ l’aspirateur. Peut-être que Sherlock le sait. Est-ce que ce serait une assez bonne excuse pour lui parler ce soir ?

Il lève la tête et rencontre le regard de Molly qui est en train de nettoyer le plat sur lequel était disposé les ailes de poulet. Elle semble inquiète.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce que tout va bien ?

John lui offre seulement un sourire pincé et continue à nettoyer. Une fois tout le monde parti, il hésite un moment, le plancher devant la porte de Sherlock grince. Une histoire d’amour, se rappelle-t-il. Il lève la main comme pour toquer mais se ravise et se dirige vers les escaliers.

_Nouvelle année, nouveau moi,_ songe-t-il amèrement. Il espère que l’univers comprend le sarcasme.

* * *

John regarde le visage endormi de sa fille entre les barreaux du lit pour enfant et ressent une petite pointe de jalousie en la voyant dormir aussi sereinement.

En bas, une guitare joue une mélodie. C’est trop bas pour trouver ce dont il s’agit, mais le son passe malgré tout au travers du parquet et résonne dans la poitrine de John. Il peut sentir les notes les plus graves dans ses côtes, et les plus hautes dans les battements de son cœur, les vibrations acoustiques dans ses veines. Le manque de sommeil fait que John délire légèrement : il s’imagine Sherlock en train de lui jouer un morceau à la guitare et n’est pas surpris de constater que, au moins métaphoriquement, c’est ce qu’il est en train de faire.

La neige donne l’impression que le monde extérieur est plus léger qu’il n’y parait, mais John ferme quand même les yeux, souhaitant que le sommeil l’enveloppe enfin. Plus tard, dans la matinée, ils parleront, ils le font toujours, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Peut-être avec quelque chose de plus, si Sherlock le veut. Peut-être pas.

La balle est dans son camp, à présent. Avec un peu de chance, tout ira bientôt mieux.

John attendra aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra.

* * *

Vous savez quoi ? Au diable tout ça.

* * *

Il est encore très tôt mais la lumière bleuissante du matin suffit à John pour descendre les escaliers sans louper une marche. Ses pas sont réguliers, comme un métronome à la musique qui flotte dans l’air. Lorsqu’il atteint le salon, il s’arrête sur le pas de la porte.

Sherlock est perché sur le bureau, ses pieds sur la chaise et nus sous son bas de pyjama. Est-ce qu’il a froid ? Il regarde sans but précis par la fenêtre, guitare sur les cuisses, ses doigts pincent doucement les cordes en une mélodie familière. Il n’est pas nécessaire d’allumer la lumière, pas quand la neige tombée contraste tant avec le ciel de l’aurore qu’elle illumine l’appartement aussi bien que le feraient les pâles rayons du soleil. Le plancher craque sous les pieds de John. Sherlock s’arrête, mais ne tourne pas la tête.

\- Non, continue, lui dit John tandis qu’il avance dans la pièce pour ne plus avoir l’air d’un fantôme qui hante les murs. C’est joli.

Pas de réponse. John prend un verre d’eau et s’installe prudemment dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, le tournant de telle sorte qu’il est à moitié face à la fenêtre et à la hauteur de de l’autre homme. Il est bien plus proche du sol que ne l’est Sherlock, sa nuque protestant à l’angle qu’il lui impose, mais est-ce vraiment nouveau ? Sherlock l’observe, son expression indéchiffrable, et après un moment il se remet à jouer. Sa voix est rauque lorsqu’il prend enfin la parole.

_\- Clair de Lune,_ de Debussy. C’est une partition pour piano, mais la guitare est assez versatile pour permettre à la fois les notes individuelle et les accords. Je n’aurais jamais pu maitriser sa nuance exacte au violon, pas une corde à la fois.

En entendant le titre John a une pensée pour Mary, mais il la repousse. Il se racle la gorge jusqu’à ce que Sherlock tourne la tête pour le regarder :

\- Bonjour.

Ses lèvres tressaillent.

\- Bonjour.

\- Tu as dormi ?

\- Non.

Il tourne à nouveau la tête, pour garder John dans sa vision périphérique, cette fois. Ses sourcils semblent roux-doré à la lumière, et il dit :

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Tu ne t’en es jamais inquiété auparavant, fait remarquer John, et sa voix est empreinte de tendresse. Ça fait bien longtemps que je me suis habitué à t’entendre jouer à n’importe quelle heure de la nuit.

Sherlock pouffe et sourit, mais son sourire n’atteint pas vraiment ses yeux.

\- J’étais vraiment un salaud à l’époque, hein ?

\- Oui, c’est vrai.

John prend une gorgée d’eau, place son verre sur son genou :

\- Heureusement, depuis, j’ai hérité du titre.

\- Pardon ?

La musique s’arrête brusquement, sur une fausse note. Sherlock a l’air plus offensé par ce qu’il a dit en dernier que par sa concession première et son visage dénote autant de confusion que d’offense. A ce stade, John n’est pas surpris mais il _a_ honte de faire figure de martyr. Combien de fois Sherlock le défendra-t-il contre _lui-même_ ? Il se sent encore coupable pour tout ce qu’il lui a fait endurer, son _supposé_ meilleur ami, et il n’est pas certain de jamais parvenir à oublier cela. Il hésite puis pose son verre par terre, de sorte à pouvoir se pencher sur ses genoux.

\- Au moins, toi, tu m’avais prévenu pour le violon, explique-il prudemment.

Tant qu’à faire, maintenant qu’il est lancé, autant tout dire.

\- Tu ne savais pas que j’avais des soucis de gestion de la colère, tu n’étais pas préparé à accueillir un bébé qui pleure à toutes les heures de la nuit, à une femme qui a essayé de te tuer…

\- Mary était-

\- On ne parle pas de Mary.

Sherlock serre les mâchoires et tourne la tête pour regarder à nouveau par la fenêtre, là où la neige s’est remise à tomber. Ses mains tiennent la guitare comme s’il se préparait à la reposer.

\- Alors de quoi parle-t-on, John ?

Tout est silencieux. Au-delà du bruit que fait le chauffage, John peut entendre le bruit à peine audible des flocons qui se posent sur le sol, même au travers la fenêtre close. Une voiture passe, doucement et prudemment sur le neige imprévisible, et John a l’impression d’être dans une situation similaire, ici. Il hésite.

\- La nuit dernière. Ou ce matin, plutôt. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir… eh bien. J’ai pris peur.

La voix de Sherlock est amère, et il pose sa guitare derrière lui, sur le désordre du bureau :

\- Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que j’étais si effrayant.

\- _Sherlock._

\- Je sais, je sais, exhale Sherlock en même temps qu’il perd un peu de son attitude défensive et que ses épaules se relâchent. Je m’excuse pour ça. C’est juste… J’attendais, John. Pas seulement ces quelques derniers mois, mais… des _années_. Je pensais…

Il se frotte les yeux avec la paume des mains et admet :

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je croyais.

John le regarde. Regarde l’homme qu’il… l’homme qu’il _aime_ , et, juste comme ça, il n’arrive pas à se figurer pourquoi c’était si difficile. Pourquoi il a eu peur de s’abandonner, de mettre son âme à nue, alors que leurs âmes n’ont jamais été cachées, en réalité, pas quand ils sont ensemble. Il pense à sa rencontre avec Sherlock à St Bart’s, se revoit courir derrière lui dans les rues de Londres, se souvient être allé sur sa tombe, se remémore lui avoir sauvé la vie, pense aux plats qu’ils prenaient à emporter chez le chinois et à des yeux clairs et à des faux suicides et à des coups de feu et à la culpabilité et à l’enterrement de vie de garçon et à la jalousie et à des sœurs cachées et aux mots non prononcés et à _l’amour_ -

…

A bien y penser, c’est la chose la plus simple au monde.

\- Kathmandu.

Sherlock cligne des yeux.

\- Pardon ?

C’est toujours grisant, quand Sherlock Holmes est confus, comme n’importe qui pourrait l’être. John se lève et fait un pas en avant, plus près, et la chaise entre eux est contre ses genoux. Comme ça, Sherlock perché sur le bureau, ils ont la même taille, mais John ne peut s’empêcher de se sentir minuscule.

\- Kathmandu, au Népal, clarifie-t-il d’une voix hésitante. J’ai regardé. Actuellement, il est… 23h58, le 31 décembre. Dans deux minutes, ils célèbreront le nouvel an, de l’autre côté du globe.

Sherlock comprend, cela se lit dans ses yeux, et ses lèvres forment le nom de John sans un bruit. Tremblant, John lève les mains pour les poser sur les cuisses de Sherlock, et les muscles sous ses doigts tremblent.

\- Je ne suis pas doué en déclaration d’amour, dit John. Tu te moques de moi pour être un « romantique » ou des poèmes que tu es convaincu que j’écris à chacune de mes copines, mais la vérité c’est que je suis tout bonnement terrifié. Je m’emporte trop facilement, j’ai des rancunes, je suis illogique, la moitié du temps je ne peux même pas expliquer pourquoi je suis énervé, mais toi… (John a un petit rire.) Il y a des années, si quelqu’un m’avait demandé si tu étais capable d’aimer, je n’aurais pas su comment répondre. Maintenant, je _veux_ que quelqu’un me demande, juste pour que je puisse prendre cette personne par les épaules et la secouer et lui demander à quel point elle est stupide si elle ne peut pas voir la réponse qui se trouve juste sous ses yeux ?

Les mains de Sherlock remontent le long des bras de John jusqu’à se poser sur ses joues, ses paumes froides et sèches. Ses yeux sont voilés et sa respiration saccadée, et il secoue la tête en de petits mouvements rapides :

\- Personne d’autre, finit-il par dire. Juste pour toi.

\- Bien. (John se sent à bout de souffle.) Je suis sûr que tu l’as déjà déduit, mais je suis amoureux de toi.

C’est là, c’est comme si l’on retirait une épine. La douleur est vive et si bienvenue. Les mains de Sherlock tremblent sur le visage de John, et il balbutie :

\- Je… oui. Moi aussi.

Le rire de John se bloque dans sa gorge. Il est à ça de le laisser éclater :

\- Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

\- Il est 00h01 à Kathmandu maintenant.

\- Ça m’est égal.

Ils entrent en collision. Contrairement à sa peau, les lèvres de Sherlock sont chaudes, et il attire le visage de John au sien comme s’il ne voulait plus faire qu’un avec lui, et John ne saurait se satisfaire de moins que cela. Sherlock donne un coup de pied à la chaise qui se tient entre eux et l’envoie valser dans le salon avant de descendre du bureau pour pousser John contre la fenêtre, ses mains toujours sur son visage. Le froid dans son dos et la chaleur de Sherlock devant lui sont d’un contraste saisissant, et lorsque les doigts de John se glissent sous le t-shirt élimé de Sherlock pour se presser tout contre les muscles de son dos, un grognement bas lui échappe. John l’avale comme s’il suffoquait et que c’était son oxygène.

Rosie se met à pleurer à l’étage au-dessus. Sherlock l’embrasse avec douceur, une dernière fois, avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur son épaule pour reprendre son souffle.

\- J’ai rêvé de ça, admet-il.

Le rire de John est si haut perché qu’il frôle le gloussement :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr.

Il relève assez la tête pour que John voit son sourire, douloureusement enfantin :

\- Il s’avère que j’ai grandement sous-estimé à quel point tu pouvais être doué pour embrasser.

\- Toi ? Me sous-estimer ? (Il resserre son étreinte autour de l’autre homme, se régalant de sa chaleur.) Quelle expérience étrange et complètement nouvelle. J’en suis tout ébaubi.

Sherlock lui donne une tape, et Rosie pleure encore. John soupire :

\- Je vais aller la chercher.

\- Je peux-

\- J’ai besoin de toi ici, en bas, l’interrompt John, s’écartant. Toi, jouant de la guitare. La même chose que tout à l’heure, ça la calmera. Et puis, après, plus tard cette nuit, lorsqu’elle sera endormie et qu’il sera minuit en Argentine, je t’embrasserai encore, même si on ne célèbre rien de particulier le 2 janvier. Et je continuerai à t’embrasser jusqu’à ce qu’il soit minuit à l’autre bout des Etats-Unis. Je t’embrasserai tous les minuits. Est-ce que ça te semble bien ?

\- Idiot, le réprimande doucement Sherlock, sa voix pas aussi douce qu’il essaie probablement de la faire paraître.

Avec un petit sourire, il récupère sa guitare et s’installe dans son fauteuil :

\- Vas-y, alors, dit-il. Je serai là.

Il recommence à jouer _Clair de Lune_. John dépose un baiser sur sa tempe, parce qu’il le peut, maintenant.

\- Toujours ?

Sherlock penche la tête en arrière, de sorte que les mots sont prononcés tout contre les lèvres de John :

\- Aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

John prend ça pour un « oui ».

* * *

C’est un simple fait, non pas un avis ou une quelconque affirmation : Sherlock Holmes est un homme passionné qui ressent les choses avec force, de manière très intense.

Quand il joue de la guitare et que ses doigts touchent doucement les cordes, quand il chante d’une voix aussi douce que le miel, quand il chante une berceuse pour endormir une enfant, quand il pleure dans la nuit au souvenir passé de menaces disparues, quand il embrasse John comme s’il était sa bouffée d’oxygène… John est au beau milieu de l’océan et il se rend compte que l’eau n’est pas si terrifiante, s’il se laisse porter.

Les jours passent, les amants s’enlacent, des lèvres se pressent sur de la peau nue aussi chaude qu’un rayon de soleil. Des yeux s’ouvrent.

Et quelque part, loin de là, une pendule sonne minuit et Sherlock réitère leur promesse de Nouvel An chaque jour de l’année.

Ces matins-là sont ceux que John préfère.

* * *

_You pulled me together_

_With blood and soft stitches_

_You're proof that I'm breathing_

_And that I still need_

_To be loved and to hear you_

_Whisper to me_ [“The Pugilist” by Keaton Henson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHxRKGi6r-U&index=1&list=PLaNcJbgHN9N6A3-VmgPIK7rYS9g1PLQYg)


End file.
